Naruto: Priest of Jashin
by Demonick Angel
Summary: There is a prophecy among the Jashinists that one day a priestess would be born that would marry the container of the strongest being on the planet and would start a dark age the Age of Jashin. Watch as Naruto brings about this dark age with the loves of his life Dark Naruto Evil Naruto NaruxKinxTayuxKushi some slight crossovers might be noticed nothing major possible supernatural.
1. Birth of a Priestess

**Naruto: Priest of Jashin**

**(Prologue)**

**Demonick: Hey guys sorry its been so long since I updated my other stories I had several issues come up over the past year chief among them being the death of a few family members.**

**Phenix: However guys hes back and ready for more action I will say that this story is looking good so far.**

**Demonick: Thanks Phenix and also my friend Angelic Demon has finally made a fanfiction account and has 5 stories already her name is Amanda the Huntress I recommend trying out her minecraft stories as she is an amazing writer. Anything to add Huntress?**

**Huntress: Yea just check out my stories they're way better than this idiots stories.**

**Demonick: Your dead u hear me! Dead! (pulls out katana)**

**Huntress: Lets go! (pulls out bow)**

**Phenix: Ok while those two are fighting please readers review the story once your done updates make the world go round after all. Now read the story while I tear those two apart.**

**Demoncik & Huntress: DIE!**

Dark. The dark was overwhelming everything within it. However there was one exception. Deep in the woods at an old shrine we find several people surrounding a woman with an enlarged stomach laying in the middle of a ritualistic circle. The woman in the middle screams in pain as the people surrounding her start chanting. Soon after an older woman steps inside the ring of people as the chanting begins growing louder. Standing inside the ring the woman moved herself in front of the laying woman.

" My daughter we are ready for the ritual." The elder woman called out over the chanters.

" Fine! Just get this damn thing out of me already!" The woman in the circle shouted out.

" Then push." The elder called out

Immediately afterward more shouts of pain and profuse amounts of profanity could be heard by all inside the shrine and even by some outside as well.

" One last push."

" Ahhhhhhhh!" The woman screamed as loud as she could, mere seconds later the sound of a baby's crying could be heard.

The elder woman held the newborn in her hands as she remembered the prophecy told to all members of her specific religion. You see the woman and her daughter are part of a religion known as Jashinism. Jashinism revolves around the worship of the god of slaughter Jashin. Jashin's followers are known as Jashinists whom sacrifice heathens or unbelievers to appease him. Now long ago Jashin had given the first of his worshipers a prophecy. This prophecy stated that a priestess of Jashin along with the holder of the strongest being in the world would bring forth a dark age known as the age of Jashin.

" Daughter your baby girl has an incredible destiny before her as a priestess of Jashin-sama. It does seem that the time for the prophecy is getting close, but first we must induct our newest member. Bring in the sacrifices!"

In short succession three struggling were brought in and forced into the ritual circle. As the chanters voices grew louder and deeper three more members stepped in behind the prisoners their tri-bladed scythes ready.

" Oh Lord Jashin, God of slaughter, please hear my plea and grant our newest member with your blessings as you have with so many others of your faith!"

As she finished speaking she made a small nod of her head to the other members in the circle who simultaneously slit the throat of the three prisoners. Moments later after the blood was shed it began to congregate in the middle forming a head of blood that soon caught fire and began to speak to those present.

" Why have you called me here mortal." The flaming head questioned in a loud booming tone.

" Lord Jashin I, your humble servant, have called on your presence so that you may bless your newest member."

The head then took notice of the bundle in the woman's arms. Starring at the bundle the saw flashes of memories of the prophecy it had given long ago.

" Yes I will grant my blessing along with several gifts for this infant has a grand destiny as a priestess of Jashin ahead of her. I will grant her immortality along with heightened senses to make her job that much easier to accomplish. Now I shall return to my domain as I have already bestowed upon the child my blessings."

The flaming head then dispersed dropping the blood back to the ground were it began to steam and smoke.

" Daughter Lord Jashin has granted your child with his blessing and gifts. Now what shall we name the child?"

The new mother thought for awhile before looking down at her daughter as a grin split her face.

" Kin." She said. " Kin Tsuchi."

That night the only thing that could be heard was the maddening laughter that only a jashinist could make under a blood red moon that was slowly turning black. Hundreds of miles away an old man sat behind a desk of mahogany wood reaching for a cup as it inexplicably split down the center. The old man yanked back his hand with surprising speed and looked outside.

" This is not a good omen." The man spoke as the moon finished turning black.

**Demonick: OK guys im back after fighting huntress thanks for the intervention by the way Phenix.**

**Phenix: Your welcome.**

**Demonick: Anyway please review guys that way I know what you guys want me to fix that's all for now guys see you next update Ja Ne!**


	2. Corrupting the uncorruptable

**Naruto:Priest of Jashin**

**Demonick: Hey guys I'm back again with the next chapter of Naruto:Priest of Jashin. And I must say thanks to EndlessChains for his review.**

**Phenix: Yea it's people like him that leave reviews that make the world go round.**

**Demonick: Yes indeed but anyway me and Huntress finally stopped fighting so now we can work together on commentary hopefully (glares to my right).**

**Huntress: Yea don't worry we'll have a truce for now but anyway Demonick here has given me permission to advertise my stories here. So please check out my stories A Minecraft Tale and Huntress's Tale.**

**Demonick: Yea I did and on that note it has come to my attention that I might have forgotten to give credit to the story I got the idea for this from. In any case the name of the story is Naruto:Age of Jashin by DtheGrimm. But now lets get into the story here's chapter 1 guys!**

-13 Years later-

The sun beat down on four figures walking along a worn-beaten path through the forest. If one were to look closely you would see a headband on each of their heads with a symbol engraved into the metal showing what village they're from. The symbol showed that their alliance is to the village of Yami-no-Kuni or the land of Darkness. While walking down the road one of the members of the group turned their head to the tallest of the group.

"Sensei when are we gonna arrive at Konoha and why are we going there again?" The person asked their voice betraying their masculinity

"Dammit Jin for the last time were going to Konoha for the Chunnin Exams and as for when we get there... we should be seeing the walls pretty soon. Now stop talking or I will let Kin discipline you." The sensei of the group told Jin Their voice obviously Feminine.

"Stop bugging Kasumi-Sensei already you're really starting to get on my nerves, besides you don't want me to discipline you now do you." The now Identified Kin said With a sadistic smile stretching across her face.

"No need to go that far Kin but Jin you really should stop aggravating sensei." The final member of the group of four spoke their voice giving away their femininity.

"Fine Akira." Kin sighed as the walls of Konoha finally came into view.

When the team noticed the walls of Konoha looming above them they quieted immediately and after another half-hour to 45 minutes they arrived at the front gates.

"Halt! State your name and business for coming to Konoha." One of the two gate guards shouted.

"We are Team Kasumi hailing from Yami-no-Kuni consisting of Jin Oboro, Akira Yasaka, And Kin Tsuchi. We are here to participate in the Chunin Exams starting in 3 days." Kasumi said in a bored almost lazy drawl to the two gate guards as she handed them their passports and participant certification forms.

After checking the passports and certification forms the two gate guards nodded to each other and turned back to the team from Yami.

"Sorry about the delay ma'am we're just doing our jobs please proceed into the village to find a hotel to stay in until the exams begin."

The sensei of the team nodded her head in confirmation to the gate guards then began walking into the village as instructed and quickly procured 2 rooms in a hotel for her team, One room for her and Jin the other for Kin and Akira. After settling in to their rooms Kin and Akira went to their sensei's room to talk what would soon be happening.

"Ok you three are to take the exams and show off the strength of Yami. So Jin and Akira you two can go do whatever the hell you please; Kin I need you to stay so we can discuss your mission to make sure you understand what is expected of you while we are here.

Jin and Akira nodded their heads to their sensei then left the room in silence while Kin was thinking back to what her Grandmother Kinari Tsuchi had charged her with.

-Flashback-

Kin sat in-front of her mother Kinsumi Tsuchi and her Grandmother Kinari Tsuchi in silence as they stared back at her. After several moments of silence her grandmother spoke up.

"Kin we have a mission for you to accomplish for when your team goes to Konoha for the Chunin Exams. This mission is very important and must be fulfilled to see the prophecy Jashin-Sama gave to us come to pass. We have heard word recently that a young man by the name of Naruto Uzumaki saved the village of Wave after fighting nuke-nin Momoichi Zabuza and his accomplice Yuki Haku the proceeded to wipe out 500 thugs hired by Gato of Gato Shipping. The reports say however that during his fight with Haku he used a strange chakra that was colored red and was full of hate and malice. We believe that he is the Kyuubi's Jinchuriki as it is said that Konoha is in possession of the Kyuubi and evidence supports the claim as Suna has the Ichibi, Taki the Nanabi, Iwa the Yonbi and Gobi, Kiri the Sanbi and Rokubi, and finally Kumo the Nibi and Hachibi." Kinari said running out of breath.

Kinsumi seeing that her mother was out of breath took the lead so that she could recover.

"What we want you to do is find Naruto Uzumaki and convince him to come back with you to Yami so he can learn to be a priest of Jashin. Here is a picture of what he looks like and please keep in mind that it is said that he is a fool who knows nothing about women or hardly anything for that matter more than likely because of the way he was treated by the villagers. He is also very lonely so use that to get him to open up to you. You can use any trick at your disposal to accomplish the mission.

-End of Flashback-

"Kin you were assigned the mission of convincing the Kyuubi Jinchuriki, Naruto Uzumaki, to willingly come back with us to Yami. As you already know you can use any means necessary no to convince him to return with us. If your mission goes off without a hitch then Jashin-sama's age of glory will be that much closer." Kasumi told her student. You see Kasumi's family had only joined Jashinism around 20 years ago meaning she was a little girl when they joined the religion. Even though Kin had been born into it Kasumi was still her senior in the religion as she had been in it longer than Kin. "Also Kin I was instructed to give you this picture of him in case you forgot what he looks like."

Kin took the pictures from her sensei and began looking them over to memorize every detail about the kid on the picture. The kid in the picture was obviously a boy with sun-kissed blonde hair and blue eyes. He looked to be around 5'2 and wore a horrendous neon orange jumpsuit that made him stick out like a sore thumb.

"I understand my mission sensei and will begin it as soon as possible."

"Good then you may on your way Kin and also I hear that he loves ramen from some stand called Ichiraku's Ramen. You should start your search there."

Kin nodded her head then left the room and hotel to begin her search in silence thinking about how to convince the kid to trust her when she ran headlong into someone causing her to fall down.

"Oh I'm so sorry let me help you." She heard a male voice say as she looked up to start cussing out the person she had run into when she saw his face. Starring back at her was the face of the boy she had seen in the pictures she was given.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked her.

"Yes, I am." Kin replied accepting the outstretched hand that was being offered to her. "Sorry for running into you. I was thinking of something and wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

"Oh that's all right." He quipped with a smile on his face when he took note of the hitia-ate she was wearing. "Hey are you from another Ninja Village?"

"Yes I am. I'm from Yamigakure (Village hidden in the dark)."

"Oh that's nice. By the way I'm Naruto Uzumaki and as you can probably tell by my hitia-ate I'm from Konoha."

"Oh it's nice to meet you Naruto-kun my name is Kin, Kin Tsuchi."

"It's nice to meet you to Kin-chan. Hey since your not from around here would you like me to show you around the village so that you don't get lost?" Naruto inquired.

"Thank-you for the offer Naruto-kun that would be helpful. Please lead the way." Kin said with a small smile gracing her face.

And that's how it went for the next several hours as Naruto showed her around the village while talking and learning more about one another until they stopped at Ichiraku's Ramen to grab a bite to eat. The duo quickly sat down and ordered their food to continue the conversation until Kin noticed two villagers walk in, take notice of Naruto, and left muttering about damn demons quietly under their breaths. Turning back to Naruto, Kin caught a brief glimpse of pain that crossed his eyes then faded away just as fast almost as if it were never there to begin with. Upon seeing this Kin immediately what action to take to ensure his trust in her.

"Hey Naruto-kun while we were walking down the street I noticed some people were glaring at you. Why is that? Kin questioned in a curious tone.

Once again that brief flash of pain crossed his eyes before he answered. "Well I'm kinda known as the village prankster and I've pranked pretty much everybody in the village at least twice so most of them don't really like me."

"Ohhhh...then how come..." Kin was cut off as a girl with bright pink hair walked into the stand and started screeching I mean yelling at Naruto at inhuman levels when she spotted him.

"Naruto-Baka Kakashi-sensei called us for a team meeting your 30 minutes late!" Said girl screeched before bashing him over the head with her fists then grabbed him and began dragging him out of the stand.

"Sakura-chan I'm sorry, but I was showing Kin-chan around the village so she wouldn't get lost!" Naruto yelled out in pain.

"Naruto-kun if you have a team meeting can I come with you so that we can talk afterward?" Kin asked the boy as Sakura dragged him away.

"Sure thing Kin-chan that sounds fine." Naruto replied

"Great I'll just follow you guys then." Kin then threw the money for her meal on the counter jumped off her seat the followed the still yelling Naruto down the street. After following Naruto and Sakura for a few minutes they arrived at Team 7's meeting spot where you could see a waiting Sasuke and Kakashi.

"Good now that we're all here we can...ummm who's this following you two?" Kakashi questioned Naruto and Sakura.

"Oh this is my friend Kin-chan." Naruto responded to answer his sensei.

"Well Naruto I'm sorry but she has to leave as this meeting doesn't concern her."

"Kakashi-sensei can she please stay since she said she wanted to talk to me after the meeting and I don't know where she is staying at."

After deliberating for several seconds Kakashi came to a decision. "Fine she may stay, but she has to stay at the edge of the training ground until we are done."

"That sounds fine." Kin said turning around to head over to the edge of the training field to wait out Naruto's team meeting.

"Ok team I have a surprise for you guys." Kakashi told his team with an eye smile.

"What surprise Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura questioned.

Kakashi's eye smile increased as he pulled out three forms from his vest pocket. "These are forms for the Chunin Exams that I entered you all into. If you want to participate bring these forms to room 301 in the academy 3 days from now. You guys have the next 2 days off to think about it Ja-Ne."

After Kakashi left each member of the team went their separate ways. Sasuke went towards his compound to train with Sakura following behind him like a lost puppy. Naruto went towards Kin who noticed that the meeting and stood up off the ground.

"Kin-chan I've been nominated to take the Chunin Exams!" Naruto exclaimed with a bright smile on his face.

"Oh, well it looks like I'll see you there Naruto-kun." Kin told Naruto. "Ano Naruto-kun you never answered my question from earlier. Why were all of the villagers glaring at you?"

Upon hearing her question Naruto deflated and once again a look of deep seated pain crossed his eyes with what looked like a flash of anger as well. Naruto looked up at Kin and figured he might as well answer her question.

"Ok. 13 years ago our village was attacked by a demon. This demon was known as the Kyubi-no-Yoko. Our yondaime fought against the beast but even he with all of his power couldn't kill it. So he went with the next best option, he sealed it into a newborn baby. That day I was the only newborn so I was the one he used to seal the fox away. The reason because the villagers hate me is because I'm the Kyuubi's jinchuriki and they see me as a reincarnation of the fox."

"So the entire village hates you for something out of your control." Kin replied rhetorically.

"Yea the Hokage is the only one in the village that really even seems to care and even then he still hardly ever visits me."

"It sounds to me like you should leave the village Naruto-kun. What you just described is the perfect case for dependance for someone."

"That's not true!" Naruto yelled wide eyed even though his own words didn't sound very convincing even to himself. "He wouldn't do that he...he..."

"Naruto-kun whether you want to believe it or not is irrelevant. All the evidence points towards towards him pushing you towards emotional dependency on him. You should leave the village and come with me to Yami. You have nothing to lose. I mean everyone treats you like shit, the villagers treat you like shit, hell everyone in this village treats you like shit. Why stay when you can have a better life with me in Yami?"

As kin said this images of Naruto's life flashed before his eyes. All the beatings and harsh words as well as the mobs. Naruto broke down crying upon realizing she was right. Upon seeing Naruto burst into tears Kin hugged him pulling him close to her body.

"Naruto-kun if you will let me I will take all the pain away. All you need to do is come back with me to Yami. Now relax your body at least for now I can make the emotional pain go away."

Naruto nodded his head and relaxed his body. When kin realized he was relaxed she used one of her techniques to enter his mind.

-Inside Naruto's mind-scape-

Kin entered Naruto's mind and started her plan implanting the final seeds of distrust towards Konoha. Dreams that would show his precious people torturing him in various ways then her showing up to save him. Kin was just about finished when she heard a booming chuckle coming from behind her. Turning around, Kin came face to face with a red-haired woman with an hourglass figure, bubble butt, and 36 D cup beasts with two blood red fox ears upon her head and nine flowing fox tails protruding from her spine, she was face to face with the Kyubi-no-Yoko.

"Please continue with your goal young priestess, I want to see this village pay for what they did to my son."

"Kin's eyes widened in surprise upon hearing this. She never expected the Kyubi to be Naruto's mother.

Kyubi seeing this sighed then proceeded to explain everything that happened during the Kyubi attack and ending with how her chakra fused with the Kyubi's making her the new Kyubi-no-Yoko.

"So you want me to take your son out of this village and with me to Yamigakure?" Kin questioned to make sure she understood everything that had been explained to her.

"Yes now get out of here before he realizes what's going on and also... don't give me any grand-kids just yet." Kushina told Kin as she began to fade away.

"No fucking promises!" Kin screamed back before she completely faded away.

-Outside of mind-scape-

Kin came to after exiting Naruto's mind to notice him sleeping in her lap. Even though she found the sight slightly peaceful she decided to wake him up anyways.

"Naruto-kun you need to wake up now." Kin cooed into Naruto's ear while shaking his arm waking him almost instantly.

"Oh sorry about that Kin-chan I must have dozed off." Naruto said blushing and scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

"It's ok Naruto-kun but you should probably head home and prepare for the exams."

"Yea I guess you're right Kin-chan. I guess I'll see you at the exams later huh."

"Yes you will Naruto-kun. And also Naruto-kun...kick some major fucking ass." Kin said with a smirk.

"Don't worry I will." With that said Naruto and Kin left in separate directions so they could prepare themselves for the exams in the days time.

-End of Chapter 1-

**Demonick: Ok I hope you guys liked this chapter and don't worry I'm already working on the next one so hopefully it will be up withing 2 months.**

**Phenix: Yep Please guys review for us we appreciate the comments we just want to make the reading experience for you guys better and also we want to know should we add Kushina/Kyuubi to the group of girls the poll is on my page.**

**Demonick: Exactly and like Phenix said please review that help me learn what you guys like the most and what I need to improve on but until next time this is Demonick and Phenix out till next time Peace out Ja-Ne and don't forget to conquer hell!**


	3. Into The Forest of Death and Prelims

Naruto: Priest of Jashin

Chapter 2: Into the forest of death and preliminaries

**Demoncik: Hey guy's I'm back and ready for more Naruto kick ass action. Also the poll is closed now and the votes were unanimous with only 1 person voting no, Kushina will be added to the group of girls.**

**Pheonix: Yep and also it seems that somehow with all the favorites and stuff we got from the last chapter Naruto was able to animate himself into our world. Anything to add Naruto**

**Naruto: Only read and review or I will sacrifice your soul to Jashin-sama**

**for your impudence. Ave Jashin, Qui Vastavit Terram (Hail Jashin, He who ravages the Earth)!**

**Demonick: Anyways lets get on with the story and also for anybody that's good at drawing would you be willing to make me a Naruto: Priest of Jashin picture featuring him standing in his robes when he becomes a jashinist. Message me for the details of the clothes. But timke for the story. Let's go.**

Naruto was walking down the street by himself when he ran across teams 8 & 10 exiting the Barbecue joint, that Choji's family owned. Seeing his friends Naruto ran over to them so they could discuss everything that had happened in their lives recently. Arriving at the group Naruto quickly integrated with his friends and began to talk. Soon afterward the group of friends decided to head towards the park and hang out. The group began their trek to the park through the village center with Hinata, Ino , and Shino in the front. Naruto talking to Kiba in the center. And Choji and Shikamaru bringing up,the rear. Soon after entering the village center the front of the group stopped suddenly and spread out in a semi-circle. Naruto wondering was going on voiced his question.

"Hey guys what's up? Why did stop so suddenlyahhhhhhhh!" Naruto screamed in pain as he was bashed over the back of the head, with something dull, hard, and thick, and forced to the ground in the middle of the group. "Whaaa... what's going on?" Naruto asked as he blearily looked into the smug faces of his friends as they formed a circle around him.

"What's going on you ask." Ino mocked. "What's going on is the fact that we're getting rid of you you damned demon! You murdered all those people you fucking fox! So now we'll avenge them!"

With everything out in the open they all began beating Naruto with anything they had on them, be it kunai or sandals, everybody within hearing distance came over to start beating Naruto. Eventually more people started to arriving to beat him including Iruka, the Hokage, and the Ichirakus. Finally Naruto could take no more as he broke down and began to weep and curled into a ball and ask them to end his suffering.

"Please just...just en...end the p...p...pain I can't t..take it anym...anymore!"

Everyone within hearing distance cheered as Iruka pulled out a kunai from his holster. Naruto hearing the sound of slithering against leather prepared himself for the sharp-stinging pain that was sure to come. Naruto waited for several seconds and didn't feel any pain so he slowly opened his eyes only to see a shocking sight. In the middle of the street, surrounded by a horde of dead bodies, stood Kin Tsuchi with her tri-bladed scythe covered in blood. Upon seeing Naruto's eyes open and looking at her a smile grew across her face and she walked over and knelt down in front of him so they were face to face. Naruto stared at her beautiful face until he finally asked the question that was on his mind.

"Kin-chan wh...why did you save me from them?" Naruto whispered in her ear.

"Because you needed hep Naruto-kun. And now somebody in the real world could use your help. It's time to wake up now, after all you're still in the forest of death, and your team is being attacked. And please stay safe Naruto-kun." Kin replied back before kissing him chastely on the lips and disappearing from view.

Naruto continued to stare at where her body had been just seconds before until he felt his lips and blushed a deep shade of red. Taking a moment to compose himself before speaking up, "Yea I will Kin-chan and thanks... for saving me." With that said everything began to fracture and crack until in the end it shattered like a castle of glass.

-Outside mindscape-

Sakura was having a hard time fending off the trio of sound genin. Everytime she attacked she would be caught in a minor genjutsu by the red headed girl playing the flute, then attacked by the two boys using the weird sound based attacks that had put Lee out of the fight earlier. And if that wasn't bad enough she was also protecting both Naruto, Whom had been knocked unconscious, and sasuke who had been bitten on the neck by the same person. But just as she was about to give up everyone in the clearing could feel a debilitating source of vile chakra coming from the large hollowed-out oak tree that housed Naruto and sasuke. Seconds later sasuke walked out of the tree with a flame pattern covering half his body and a serious look on his face. He looked over to Sakura and noticed the damage she had taken.

"Sakura who did this to you?" He inquired.

I did you stupid emo prick!" Zaku yelled before Sakura could answer.

"Well then i guess I'll just have to beat you then."

"As if!** Zankuho** (decapitating air waves)!" Zaku screamed out as he thrust his hand forward. Moments later a large blast of wind shot at Sasuke who was then enveloped by dust. "Ha, shows you right you arrghhhhhhhh!" He yelled in pain as he was forced to the ground with his hands behind his back.

Sasuke stood with his hands holding Zakus' arms and a foot planted squarely on his back.

"You seem very attached to these arms of yours. Why don't we change that now."

Sasuke then began pulling back on Zakus' arms harder and harder while said genin pleaded to Sasuke to let him go until a loud snap filled the clearing alerting everyone that his arms were now broken. Yet still Sasuke continued to pull causing Zaku to scream even louder until one voice could be heard above Zakus' screams of anguish.

"Sasuke-kun please stop! This isn't you!" Sasuke heard Sakura scream. This caused Sasuke's' mind to snap out of the power induced haze he was in, and the flame marks to revert back into the original 3 tomoe design it had been before.

Sasuke stood there until he collapsed losing consciousness courtesy of a chop to the back of the neck by a now awake Naruto. Naruto now having dealt with Sasuke looked around the clearing before flaring his KI causing all within the vicinity to collapse to their knees gasping for breath.

"Hand over your scroll and leave. Otherwise." Naruto once again flared his KI. "I'll kill your entire team." Naruto spoke in an eerily calm and sedate tone.

The two remaining conscious sound genin nodded their heads briskly and tossed their scroll to Naruto before grabbing Zaku and leaving, but not before Naruto noticed the blush on the redheads face. Seeing that the sound genin were gone Naruto spoke.

"Sakura grab Sasuke we're heading to the tower."

Sakura slowly nodded her then grabbed Sasuke they then left for the tower which took them 2 hours to accomplish. Once Team 7 arrived at the tower they used the scrolls to summon Iruka who explained the riddle on the wall behind him. Iruka then escorted them to their rooms where he told them that they would have to wait for the next 3 days before the final phase of the exam would begin. After a day of rest for the entire team Naruto encountered Kin and her teammates in the cafeteria. Seeing his friend he decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Kin-chan." He said as he walked over to their group.

"What….. oh hey Naruto-kun what's up?" Kin replied.

"Oh nothing much, me and my team just finished yesterday, so we spent the rest of it recovering. What about you?"

"Pretty much the same thing as you except we got here the first day….Hey would you like to walk and talk or something like that?" Kin asked.

"Yea that's good with me."

"Then what the fuck are we waiting around here for, let's go."

Kin and Naruto left the cafeteria to continue their conversation when Naruto brought something up.

"Hey Kin-chan recently I've been having these…... dreams I guess you could say, where I'm around my friends and they suddenly start beating me and every time they are about to kill me somebody saves me. Kin-chan that person has been you every time i've had that dream."

"Naruto-kun it's like I told you. They're not really your friends, they're just waiting for the right time to strike at you when you're at your most vulnerable. The old saying "The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes," is true Naruto-kun because you should never forget, even the light is capable of harming you. But never forget Naruto-kun that I'll always be there for you."

"Thank you…..Kin-chan, thank you for accepting me as I am even after learning about the Kyuubi. Thank you so much…" Naruto was stopped mid sentence, as an electrical jolt traveled up his spine, when Kin kissed him full on the lips.

"You're welcome Naruto-kun, never forget I'll always be there if you need me."

"Kin please promise me that you'll never leave me. I…...I don't think could handle it. And if I have to leave the village to be with you then I will. I just don't want to be alone anymore."

On the outside Kin was smiling at him while on the inside she was praising Jashin. 'Jashin-sama your new acolyte will be ready soon, and then we can bring about your glorious age!.' "It's alright Naruto-kun and I'm glad that you want to leave with me and as for the promise. I promise you I will never leave you."

"Thank you." And with that said Naruto kissed Kin, who gladly returned the kiss, on the lips. When the need for air became too great they broke apart and a gleam of light reflecting off metal caught Narutos' eye. "Hey Kin-chan what's up with that necklace?"

"My necklace is used to show my religious affiliation. The circle with an upside down triangle means that I am a Jashinist. A Jashinist is someone who worships the God of death, blood, and slaughter Jashin."

"So what you're saying Kin-chan is that you and those of your religion worship a God that you offer a human sacrifice to."

"Yes that's pretty much it Naruto-kun, but you don't have to worry about it. If you want I can begin the induction to the religion for you, after all I am a priestess."

"what would I have to do?" Naruto asked after a moment of deliberation.

"There's only two things they you need to do, but you don't need to worry about the second part for now, so we'll worry about it later. So pretty much you only need to embrace the dark side of your soul more often and openly express it more. A jashinist is someone who acts however they want but we always tend to be darker than normal people. Now how about we get back to something a bit more…... pleasurable." Kin growled out in a husky-seductive voice.

Naruto grinned darkly. "Let's." Their lips locked soon after.

-2 days later-

The last two days passed by in a blur. For those two days Naruto and Kin spent almost every waking moment together each learning more about the other. It was also during this time period that Naruto finally met the Kyübi. He was initially surprised to find out that the Kyübi was a woman, but he quickly got over that. He also learned that her name was Kushina. They had each learned enough about the other to comfortably say that they knew each other almost as well as they knew themselves. Naruto had learned that Kins' favorite hobby was walking under a full moon at midnight, her favorite past time was training and spending time with him, that her favorite color was crimson red (no surprise there), her favorite bands were black veil brides, avenged sevenfold and breaking benjamin, and that as of recently her goal was to get him to join jashinism. On the other hand Kin had learned that Naruto's' favorite past time was training and spending time with Kin, his three favorite colors were actually red black and silver, his favorite hobby is singing and playing instruments, as she had learned that he could play the guitar (be it acoustic, bass or electric) and could play the drums, his goal was to become as strong as he possibly could, and finally that his favorite bands were Breaking Benjamin, Linkin Park, and Black Veil Brides, the last one being the biggest surprise since they were from Yami. Also during that time Naruto had been embracing the dark half of his soul. In fact he had embraced it so much that they practically become the same person permanently changing his attitude to some degree. As a side effect of this Kushina's yokai had been seeping into his chakra stream in far greater amounts making his body that much stronger. Finally though the time for the next phase of the exams had come and all the remaining genin stood at attention inside the heart of the tower. The sandaime then explained how the exams were actually a substitute for war until a sickly looking man interrupted him and began explaining the next phase.

"Ok everyone my name *cough* is Hayate Gekko and I am *cough cough* your proctor for the next stage. But first *cough* we need to hold a preliminary because we have *cough cough* to many participants. The board behind *cough cough cough* me will inform everyone who is fighting. The contestants will come down to the floor for their battle and the remaining contestants will wait up in the balcony with their Jonin sensei. *cough cough cough* Now let's determine the first battle."

The board lit up and started cycling through random names until landing on 2 names.

"Now then the first match will be between Uchiha Sasuke and Akado Yoroi. Will both participants please stay and everyone else proceed to the balcony."

The remaining genin trickled their way up the stairs to the balcony where each team took up their position with their jonin sensei with Team 7 coincidentally standing beside Kins' team.

"Are both contenders ready?" Hayate received two nods. "Hajime(begin)!" Hayate yelled then leapt back to observe the battle.

The moment the battle began Sasuke relaxed his body and spoke with a loud clear voice.

"Give up. You have no hope against me, an elite, an Uchiha." Sasuke stated arrogantly getting an eye roll from several members of the audience.

Yoroi stared at Sasuke for a minute before breaking out in laughter at the absurdity of the boy in front of him. After he finished laughing he spoke up.

"Just because you're an Uchiha boy doesn't mean anything. You're fresh out of the academy and you haven't done anything worthy of note. Currently you're nothing." With that said yoroi dashed towards Sasuke.

While he was dashing to Sasuke, he covered his hands in blue chakra as he engaged Sasuke in a taijutsu match. The two fought for several minutes, but it was clear to all that even though Sasuke was skilled; he wasn't skilled enough nor did he have enough experience to fight a veteran genin like Yoroi. Still though the fight continued and it became apparent that Sasuke was getting ready to drop, the entire time Sasuke was screaming in his head.

'Why am I losing my chakra so fast? Is it his technique? Why…...Why!'

Yoroi, seeing the look on Sasuke's' face, decided to enlighten him on what was happening.

"O' I see you've finally realised that your chakra is draining faster than it should. That's because my technique absorbs your chakra and adds a little of it to my reserves every time. You won't beat me Uchiha!"

Yoroi began to press his advantage pushing Sasuke closer and closer to the edge of unconsciousness. But right when he was on the verge of passing out, he snapped his eyes open, ducked beneath the fist sailing towards his face,causing his opponent to overextend himself, and kicked Yoroi into the air. Sasuke then continued to kick Yoroi higher and higher into the air until he reached the apex of his vertical climb where Sasuke then kicked him in the head with all his might launching Yoroi to the ground with a shout of "Shishi Rendan."

Upon returning to the ground Sasuke slumped to the floor fatigued, barely able to notice Yoroi's body poking out of the ground a mere foot away. Hayate walked up to the two boys, looking them over as he did, before speaking.

"Uchiha Sasuke is the winner of the first match. Medics come and take Yoroi's body to the morgue."

Seconds after receiving his victory Sasuke fainted, but was caught by Kakashi before he could hit the ground. Kakashi gave the sandaime a look before disappearing in a swirl of leaves. With Kakashi now gone the board lit back up and shuffled through all the contestants name once again before landing on the next pair to fight.

Would Oboro Jin and Nara Shikamaru please report to the floor!" Hayate called out for the next match.

"Interesting, a Nara, I hear That they're obscenely smart. Oh well I guess I'll see during the fight."

"Damn troublesome board, maybe I should just go ahead and forfeit." Shikamaru muttered to himself.

"Shikamaru." Ino started. "You better fight or I will tell your mother that you didn't even attempt to continue."

Shikamaru's eyes widened. "Damn blonde." He muttered once more under his breath as he began his trek down the stairs.

He finally arrived at the floor and walked over to the proctor in a slouched position. Hayate assuming both contenders ready spoke.

"Match 2 between Oboro Jin and Nara Shikamaru hajime!"

Right as Hayate jumped back, Shikamaru put his hands together in the rat hand sign causing his shadow to shoot out at Jin, who quickly jumped backwards to get away from the extending shadow.

"It may be troublesome to continue, but getting smashed over the head with a skillet by my mother is worse."

While Jin was doing his best to evade the ever-persistent shadow that was chasing him doggedly, Kin was staring down at the match with a look of vague interest. Finally Kin decided to sate her curiosity.

"Naruto-kun what can you tell me about that Nara fucker down there."

"Well Kin-chan that Nara fucker, as you put it so elegantly, is the definition of boy genius, with an I.Q of well over 200 he typically thinks upto 150-200 moves ahead for any strategy and can create hundreds of them in a matter of seconds. However the downside of being from a clan of super geniuses is that they are all so lazy that it's a miracle that they don't find breathing to "troublesome" to do. Besides that their clan is also well known for using their shadow techniques so Jin needs to be careful if he wants to win."

"Oh don't worry about Jin, he'll be just fine." Kin replied with a smirk forming on her face that was soon mirrored by Naruto.

Meanwhile down on the arena floor Jin had finally been cornered by the Nara who had connected their shadows and was preparing to end the match.

"Looks like this is the end, go ahead and give up." Shikamaru told Jin even though in reality that's exactly what he wanted to do.

"*sigh* Seems like I'm gonna have to reveal my clan's Kekkei Genkai. And I was really hoping to avoid using it. Oh well."

Immediately Shikamaru noticed something had gone wrong. Mainly for the fact that he could no longer move before he saw Jin speak with his hands going through the hand signs for rat, monkey, dog, ox, , rat, bird, snake, and ending on rat.

"**Kage no sutairu: Kurai akuma no ketsugō (Shadow style: Dark binding of Satan)**!"

Everyones eyes widened who wasn't prepared for this turn of events as the shadows around Shikamaru erupted from the ground snaring his arms and legs with dangerously pointed spikes aimed at his neck. Shikamaru seeing that he couldn't win only had one option left.

"Proctor I surrender." He called out with a sigh.

"Winner of match 2 via forfeit is Oboro Jin. Now will Akimichi Choji and Kinuta Dosu report to the arena floor.

Choji put up a minor complaint, but that quickly ceased when he heard the taboo word of all Akimichi.

"What did you call me!" Choji roared.

"What all that lard in your ears make it hard for you to hear you fatass piece of shit!" Dosu replied back.

Choji ran down the stairs in a blind rage, swiftly arriving at the proctors location.

"Proctor start the match!" Choji said with a hint of rage in his voice still.

"Match 3 Akimichi Choji vs. Kinuta Dosu hajime!"

"Body expansion technique!" Chojis' body then began to swell to 6 times his original size. "Human bullet tank!" His arms, legs, and head then retracted into his body before he started to spin wildly chasing Dosu all around the floor.

"Troublesome, it looks like Choji's going to win." Shikamaru sighed in a bored tone.

"No. Choji's stupidity just cost him the match." Naruto countered bluntly surprising the rest of the members of the rookie 9.

"Why do you think that Choji-can can't win Naruto-san?" Shino asked in monotone voice.

"yea Naruto-baka look down there. Choji's dominating the match there's no way he can lose…...maybe you're so afraid you'll lose your match you have to say everyone else is weaker than you to make yourself feel better." Ino shot back.

"To answer your question Shino just watch the match unfold. And as for you Ino, shut your mouth you sound even more dumb and pathetic then you already are." Naruto replied back coldly.

The rest of the group, surprised by Narutos' coldness, listened none the less and looked back down at the arena only to be met with a shocking turn of events. The scene they had turned back to was Choji stuck in a hole in the wall with Dosu laying his hand on Choji.

"**Melody Arm!"** yelled Dosu as he placed his hand on Choji, who began to scream in pain before passing out and reverting back to his original size before the match started.

Hayate believing the match to be over shunshined to Choji to check on his vitals. Seeing that Choji was simply unconscious declared the match.

"Winner of match 3 via knockout is Kinuta Dosu. Now will Sabaku-no-Kankuro and Tsurugi Musume report to the floor for match 4."

Match 4 was a relatively fast match taking only 8 minutes to finish as Kankuro caught Musume in his puppet Karasu and skewered him with all of its hidden blades.

"Winner of match 4 via death of opponent is Sabaku-no-Kankuro. Will Inuzuka Kiba and Uzumaki Naruto please report to the floor for the next match.

Hearing the next match the entirety of the rookie 9 with the exception of Kiba went silent.

"Hey buddy looks we've got a free pass to the finals, because we're facing the dobe!" Kiba yelled out. Akamaru poked his head out of Kibas' hood to sniff the area only to begin to whine and pout after taking the sniff with Kiba being the only person present able to translate. "What do you mean 'darkness' and 'he's dangerous' it's only the dobe." Kiba said out loud making everyone freeze then look at Naruto with a calculating eye before brushing the thought aside as he didn't look dangerous at all with all of the neon orange he was wearing.

"Maybe you should listen to him mutt, dogs are supposed to have better senses with this kind of stuff." Naruto spoke out before he began to walk towards the stairs, at least until a hand on his shoulder stopped him. Turning around Naruto came face to face with, an eye smiling, Kakashi.

"Good luck down there Naruto." Kakashi said before releasing him.

Before Naruto could turn around Kin walked over to him and kissed him on the lips, surprising everyone, with the exception of Jin and Akira, on the balcony. What was even more surprising to everyone was when Naruto not only accepted the kiss, but returned it with fervor before parting from the lip lock with a satisfied smirk on his face.

"You better kick his ass Naruto-kun, afterall I refuse to allow my boyfriend to lose to a mangy mutt." Kin told Naruto.

Naruto simply replied with, "Don't worry Kin-chan I'll make sure to kick his ass all across the stadium." Naruto started to chuckle which grew into full blown laughter as he descended the stairs causing all those listening to feel a cold claw grip their hearts and for pure unadulterated fear to enter their hearts for Kibas' safety.

Kiba feeling the chill that the laugh caused tried to bring his confidence back up to peak condition.

"Give up dobe, you were the dead last in the academy. You couldn't even beat a half dead fly if you tried!"

"Shut your mouth worm." Naruto sneered. "All you have is bark but no bite. I bet that at the first sign of trouble you go running to your mother to take care of all the bad men out in the world for you. Now proctor begin the match."

Match 6 between Uzumaki Naruto and Inuzuka Kiba Hajime!"

"You'll pay for that comment dobe!** Passing Fang**!" Kiba yelled out as he began to spin violently at Naruto, who only sidestepped Kibas' first attack.

Kiba realizing that he missed his target, turned around around to attack Naruto from behind, but once again Naruto dodged the attack this time backflipping over the spinning Inuzuka. This is exactly how the match went for several minutes with Naruto simply dodging or jumping all of Kibas' attacks until Kiba finally stopped spinning. Kiba by this point knew that he needed help.

"Akamaru let's go!" Akamaru hearing his master's' command jumped towards a red colored pill that Kiba had thrown him.

Akamaru swallowed the pill and there was an immediate reaction. The fur on Akamarus' body turned red. Growling fiercely at Naruto, Akamaru jumped onto Kibas' back, who by this point was on all 4s'. Kiba ran through a set of hand signs before calling out his next jutsu.

"Man-beast clone." He then went through another set of seals. "Man-beast mimicry."

Kibas' nails and canines grew longer while his hair grew shagier. After the transformation finished for both boy and dog, Akamaru now looked like a feral version of Kiba, Kiba called out his next attack.

"Fang over fang" The two Kibas began twisting at extreme speeds in a twister formation. Naruto seeing this attack sighed before tensing his body.

"Damn mutt never learns." he called out before disappearing in a copse of black wisps before appearing directly in front of the boy dog combo with his leg already in a kicking motion.

Narutos' kick landed sending Kiba flying into the wall on the opposite side of the tower. Akamaru, witnessing his masters crash into the wall, lept at Naruto; only to be caught by the neck courtesy of our blond haired Jinchuriki.

Kiba managed to pull himself out of the hole in the wall, and fell to k=his knees. Looking up, Kibas' eyes widened seeing the sight before him. "Akamaru!" he yelled.

"Surrender now Kiba or the puppy dies." Naruto spoke coldly, surprising everyone once again as visible wisps of red, blue, and strangely black chakra swirled around his arm.

Sarutobi narrowed his eyes down at the boy below before signaling for Kakashi, Hayate, and Anko to shunshin to him. Right at the appearance of the 3 Jonin Sarutobi began to speak. "If Naruto takes any 'inappropriate' actions I want one of you to shunshin down there and take him to a private room so we can talk understood."

"Hai Hokage-sama." All 3 Jonin replied.

Meanwhile, back down on the arena floor, Kiba went over his options in his head.

'Shit I don't have much chakra left, and besides that he hasn't shown a single form of attack, so i don't know what he is capable of.'

"What's it gonna be. Keep fighting and the dog dies or surrender and get the dog back." Naruto asked again.

"Grrrrr…fine, proctor I forfeit this match." Kiba growled out.

Hayate sunshined down to the arena floor. "Winner by forfeit Uzumaki Naruto."

The second Hayate called the match Kiba yelled, "There you win Naruto, now give Akamaru back!"

"Sure a deals a deal, and i always keep my deals." Naruto said as a malicious grin grew across his face. "Fetch!" he yelled as he threw Akamaru at the pillar beside Kiba.

The puppy flew across the room and hit the pillar with a resounding 'smack'. When Akamaru hit the pillar he let out a loud yelp and whimpers seconds later. Hearing the whimpers Narutos' grin widened before he turned around and walked towards the stairs. Up in the balcony all of the Konoha-nin looked down and Naruto with shocked and outraged faces, some even noticeably growling. However, none could beat the growling coming from down on the arena floor where the little puppy was still whimpering.

"You bastard!" KIba raged. "I'll kill you! **Tunneling Fang**!" Kiba ran at Naruto before he began spinning in an uncontrolled fashion.

Only those up in the balcony could see the sadistic smirk upon Narutos' face at Kibas' declaration.

"No Kiba don't!" The konoha-nin screamed, but it was too late as Naruto had already turned around to face the oncoming drill.

"You damn dog. You must really have a death wish don't you." Narutos' smirk only widened as he called out his attack. "**Yamiton: Onigiri (Darkness style: Demon slash)!**"

Everybody in the room including Kin and her teammates were caught off guard by the name of the attack. What surprised everyone even was Kibas' scream of pain when he stopped spinning, allowing everyone to witness the carnage the technique had wrought.

Kiba had been unable to avoid the attack and subsequently had to take it head on. Big mistake. He lay on the ground screaming in agony, clutching the bloody stump that was his right arm, said right arm was laying roughly 5 feet away a clean slash mark clearly visible in the wall behind it as a testament to the strength of the attack.

Hiruzen snapped out of his stupor when the ear-splitting screams assaulted his ears, and began issuing commands. "Medics! Get in here now and stabilize the boy immediately! And as for you Uzumaki Naruto explain your actions at once or you will be tried for treason!"

"Very well, the boy attacked me, after the match was over, with deadly force. Therefore I defended myself in the only way i knew how. I countered his attack with an even stronger one. So in the end he lost his arm as punishment for not dodging my retaliation." Naruto explained.

"That still doesn't permit you to cut off Kibas' arm you son of a bitch!" Kurenai yelled in outrage. "Hokage-sama I demand compensation for this undue injury to my student!"

"Enough Kurenai! As much as I dislike it Naruto is correct. Kiba attacked him so Naruto had every right to defend himself. Regardless, Naruto you are to go with Kakashi to a different room and discuss your actions." The Hokage replied in a forceful voice.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Kakashi responded before he sunshined down to the floor, grabbed Naruto, and sunshined sway again.

Down in the arena, Hayate cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention. "Let us continue onward with the next match." With that, the electronic display started to cycle through the participants' names.

"Kin Tsuchi vs. Sakura Haruno."

Sakura gulped as she looked across the arena to see the raven haired girl smiling at her like a predator. The pink haired girl thought about forfeiting, but then she looked at Sasuke. "I can't wimp out now, not in front of Sasuke-kun." Her pride overrode her fear. "Not after that incident in the forest where that snake freak bit Sasuke. I can do this. I'll prove to Sasuke that I'm worthy of being on his team, not like that loser freak Naruto."

The two girls made their way down to the arena. "The next match: Sakura Haruno of Konohagakure versus Kin Tsuchi of Yamigakure. BEGIN!" Hayate announced.

Sakura jumped back as Kin drew her sword. "Jashin-sama, behold your high priestess. I give my body and soul to the carnage to come. In your name my lord and master, I will spill the blood of this unworthy heathen." Kin proclaimed to her demonic master.

Sakura, as well as many of the other spectators, looked at the raven haired girl with looks of confusion. However a pair of Brown eyes Stared down at the girl with interest. These eyes belonged to Uzumaki Tayuya the red headed female of the sound team.

Tayuya vividly recalled the first day of the forest exam. When she and her teammates split up to find the Uchiha, the genjutsu specialist came across the Yami team as they cornered a team from Ame. Tayuya watched the entire scene from the trees above and she had to admit, it was one of the most glorious things she had ever seen. The way that the seemingly immortal Kin brutally slaughtered her opponents was a thing of beauty.

The raven haired Jashinist was going to make mincemeat out of the pink haired bitch from Kakashi's team, that much was certain. And quite frankly, Tayuya thought that the oncoming pain couldn't happen to a better candidate, with the possible exception of the blonde girl Sakura frequently bickered with. Sakura Haruno and Ino Yamanaka were complete embarrassments to the name 'kunoichi.' The way they fought over the Uchiha's attention instead of training was enough to make Tayuya sick.

Meanwhile, back down on the ground, Sakura was about to attack when Kin did something that made her stop in her tracks. The raven haired girl stuck her sword through her own free hand. Blood poured out of the self inflicted wound and splattered on the ground. To Sakura's amazement, the wound healed itself quickly. "Wh-what are you doing?"

"Merely setting the stage." Kin replied as she started to smear the blood on the floor with her foot. Sakura couldn't see, but everyone else on the platforms saw that Kin was drawing some sort of symbol; a triangle inside a circle.

"Setting the stage for what?" Sakura asked, thinking that maybe she should've forfeited.

"Why tell you when I can show you?" Kin said with a wicked smirk. With that, the Jashinist vanished in a blur. A heartbeat later, Kin was right behind Sakura. "Boo."

With a yelp of fear, Sakura narrowly avoided a swipe of Kin's sword. The pink haired girl landed on her behind and quickly fumbled to her feet.

"Feh, how pathetic." Kin said as she saw Sakura scramble to her feet. "I heard that the kunoichi of Konoha were said to be the best. But now I see that the only things you Konoha sluts are good at are primping yourselves for some entitled punk and dick-riding until you can't dick-ride anymore."

Tenten, Kurenai and Anko growled at Kin's verbal jab, but they weren't too sure if they should direct their anger at Kin for such a comment…or at Sakura for the fact that she and many of the Uchiha's fangirls proved that Kin had a point.

The battle, if it could be called that, continued, but it was more like Sakura avoiding Kin's sword attacks, but it was becoming apparent that the only reason Sakura was dodging the sword swipes was because Kin was letting her. Eventually, Kin had Sakura trapped at sword point.

"Okay, okay. I forfeit." Sakura said frantically.

"Winner, Kin Tsuchi." Hayate announced. Kin looked over at the sickly Jonin with a look of annoyance as she lowered her sword.

Sakura let out a sigh of relief. "Why are you looking so relieved Pinky?" Kin asked. Sakura looked up at the raven haired girl, who looked down at her with a look of pure malice. "Did you really think that giving up meant that you were safe?"

"Huh?" Sakura asked as Kin suddenly went through a quick series of handsign.

"Water style: Blood Seal Barrier." Kin said as the Jashin symbol on the ground started to glow. A moment later, a red dome rose up from the symbol and started to expand, quickly covered most of the arena, including the area where Kin and Sakura were.

"What's going on?!" Hayate said as he approached the dome of red energy but was unable to pass through. "It's some sort of barrier."

"Take a good look around Pinky. This is the scene of your death." Kin said.

"M-my death?!" Sakura said.

"Yes. The barrier is to ensure that we have no interruption from outside. We're basically in our own little world at the moment." Kin said.

"The way of Jashin is the way of total slaughter. When a follower of my master goes into battle, he or she fights to kill in Jashin-sama's name. Even half-killing is considered a sin in the eyes of my master."

Sakura looked at the girl in pure terror as she sprung to her feet and ran towards the exit, but the barrier prevented her from leaving. The pink haired girl banged on the barrier, but it did no good at all. She was so panicked that she didn't noticed that Kin was right behind her with her sword raised.

"Sakura! Behind you!" Ino yelled from above

Sakura turned around, but was too late to avoid Kin's slash. The sword left a nasty looking gash in the pink haired girl's upper left arm. Sakura screamed in pain as she held her bleeding arm, waiting for the next strike. Strangely enough, it never came.

Sakura opened her eyes to see Kin simple looking at her with the same predatory grin she had when their names were selected for the match.

"Don't leave us yet Pinky. I wouldn't want you to miss this." Kin said as she brought the blood covered blade towards her mouth.

"What's she doing now?" Sakura thought as Kin licked the blood off the sword. The Jonin and Genin outside the barrier wondered the same thing…until they noticed that Kin was starting to change.

Sakura felt her blood turn to ice as she saw that Kin's skin was rapidly changing from normal to jet black. There were also some parts of her face that turned an ashy grey and the whites of her eyes were becoming blood red, making her resemble a skeleton.

"The preparations are complete. Now the ritual shall begin. Time for you to become a part of Jashin-sama." Kin said as she jumped back into the Jashin symbol she drew earlier. The raven haired Jashinist took her sword and turned it on herself, pointing it at her throat. "I was planning on slicing your stomach so your rancid guts could spill out, but this is a far more appropriate way to go: silencing that wretched voice of yours both in this world and the afterlife." Kin said. "But before we get to that part, let me first educate you in the art of pain."

With that, the raven haired girl stabbed herself in her own right leg. Before Sakura could understand what Kin was doing, the pink haired girl felt incredible pain in her right leg, like someone stabbed her as well. Kin pulled her sword out of her leg and moaned in ecstasy before stabbing herself again. This time in her left leg. Sakura fell to the ground, screaming in pain and clutching her legs in pain as stab wounds suddenly appeared on her legs and blood started to flow out of them.

Kin continued to stab herself in several other non-vital areas, which in turn transferred over to Sakura. "Well Pinky, this has been fun." Kin said as she looked over at Sakura, who was whimpering in pain. "But fun time's over. Time to end this." Kin said as she pointed her sword at her throat. "Goodbye."

The onlookers outside the barrier looked on in shock and horror as Kin stabbed herself through her throat.

For a moment, nothing happened. Kin fell to the ground with her sword still stuck in her neck. Everyone except Tayuya and the Yami team thought that Kin had killed herself, but then Sakura fell to the ground as well with blood gushing out of the horrendous wound in her throat.

"SAKURA!" Ino yelled as the red barrier vanished. The platinum blonde girl jumped down off the platform with the Konoha Jonin and many of the rookies following. The only one who didn't was Sasuke, who had a look of indifference on his face. "She was useless anyway." The Uchiha thought He then looked over at Kin's prone form. "Pity about her though. She would have made a decent Uchiha bride. Too bad she killed herself though."

-Meeting with Kakashi and Kokage-

"Naruto, let me just say that I'm very disappointed in you for your behavior during your match. What you did to Akamaru was completely uncalled for. But what you did to Kiba was even worse." Sarutobi said. "Now what I want to know is why did you do it?"

"Kiba and that mutt were just the first ones." Naruto said. "For the past twelve years, practically everyone in this miserable village has thought that walking all over me was the funniest thing on earth. Yet, as Kiba and Akamaru found out, it's not so funny when I'm walking all over them for a change."

"Very well I can accept your answer no matter how shallow it is; however, as compensation for your attack on Kiba you will be prohibited from being promoted no matter how good you do in the finals. Now let's head back." Sarutobi said.

-Back in the Arena-

"My God." Ino breathed in as tears threatened to spill down her face while the medics carried out both bodies. "She killed her. Wh...why would she do that?" Just as Ino finished speaking Naruto walked back into the room.

"What happened here? I just saw the medics carry out two bodies." Naruto questioned to the glares of the Konoha-nin.

It was Ino who answered his question.

"It was Sakura and that Kin girl… Kin killed both of them." Ino balled as hot tears streamed down her face while Naruto just froze in shock.

"Kin is…...dead." He said in a quiet voice. "The promise she made me...is she going to break it...by dying on me." Naruto reached up to his face and felt tears rolling down his cheeks. Not even noticing as the next few matches flew by until Kakashi nudged his shoulder, inclining him to look at the screen.

"Final match, would Yamanaka Ino and Tayuya please report to the arena floor!" Hayate called out for hopefully the last time.  
Naruto recognized Tayuya. She was a member of the sound genin that attacked his team in the forest of death and was also the one he saw blushing as they left. Naruto then heard Tayuya speak to Ino once they were both standing down on the arena floor.

"You should just give up now girlie you're no ninja, simply a nuisance acting like one. To be quite frank i completely agree with that girl Kin. Just like pinkie you are not a kunoichi, all you care about are your looks and catching the boy of your dreams, and if that's how you're going to be then you should just quit now. After all it's because of girls like you that give us real kunoichi a bad name." Tayuya spoke coldly.

"That's not true. I… I train to become stronger." Ino spoke back quietly.

"Then prove it. Proctor start the match."

"Final match between Yamanaka Ino and Tayuya, Hajime!"

The battle began with Ino throwing kunai and shuriken at Tayuya. Tayuya dodged all the thrown objects before jumping back towards the wall and pulling out her flute. A melody soon filled the air, but ended when Ino conceded defeat against her will.

"I told you girl, you're no kunoichi merely a poser." Tayuya said as Hayate jumped down to the arena floor.

"Would all the winners please report to the arena floor."

Every winner reported to the floor including Kins' teacher Kasumi, who merely responded with she would tell her student if she managed to recover from her apparent suicide.

"Ok. now now the third round of the exams will be tournament styled meaning you will be fighting 1 on 1 matches with the winner advancing to the next match to continue fighting. There will also be judges grading each of you to decide if you're ready for the rank of chunin or not. Now each person drawn 1 slip of paper from the box and once everyone had drawn tell us the inscribed number." Anko called out then presented the box to each person.

Once everyone had drawn their slips Anko walked to the far right of the line starting with neji.

"2" spoke Neji.

"5" drawled Sasuke.

"6" chirped Akira.

"8" Called Jin.

"12" Replied Dosu.

"1" Said Naruto.

"7" sighed Kankuro disappointed he had to wait for his match.

"3" Relayed Kabuto.

"11" Responded Tayuya.

"10" Called Shino.

"4" Replied Temari.

"9" Momotoned Gaara.

Anko finished writing down everyones names and numbers before revealing the roster to everybody.

"Match 1 will be Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji, Match 2 will be Yakushi Kabuto vs. Sabaku-no-Temari, Match 3 will Uchiha Sasuke vs. Yasaka Akira, Match 4 will be Sabaku-no-Kankuro vs. Oboro Jin, Match 5 will be Sabaku-no-Gaara vs. Aburame Shino, and finally Match 6 will be Tayuya vs. Kinuta Dosu. Know everybody knows who their opponents are now so you will be given 1 month to train however you like. so get out of here already." Anko dismissed everyone.

As everybody began to pour out of the central room, Naruto wandered through the building aimlessly, thinking about what he had been told until he ran into one of the sound genin.

"Owww. You fucker watch where you're going Tayuya cursed.

"Whatever, I'm leaving now anyway." Said Naruto darkly. At least before he was stopped by Tayuya.

"Hey wait. You're that boy Naruto Uzumaki right? Kin is your girlfriend correct."

"Yea she is and yes I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Why?"

"Because I feel like I should tell you that she kicked some major ass out there."

Tayuya was interrupted though when Akira walked down the hall towards Naruto and her.

"There you are Naruto, my sensei wanted to see you." Akira then looked at Tayuya. "And you too Tayuya. Also Kin's now she wasn't dead…...just tired." That said Akira began her trek to the medical wing with Tayuya and Naruto falling in step behind her.

The 5 minute trip to Kins' medical room was mostly filled with Narutos' silent thank yous' that Kin was still alive with the occasional sentence or two from Tayuya or Akira. Finally they reached Kins' room and walked in. Naruto, seeing Kin sitting up in her bed talking to her sensei, dashed over to the girl only to wrap her in a hug and plant a passionate kiss on her lips. Kin surprised by his sudden assault none the less returned his kiss with equal ferocity. Eventually the two finally broke apart only for Naruto to whisper in her ear.

"Please don't do that again Kin-chan. I…... I thought I had lost you for good."

"Don't worry Naruto-kun, I'll never leave you." Kin whispered back.

"As much as I like watching and listening to you two, we, meaning me, Kin, and the rest of the yamigakure elders, would like to offer you a chance to train with our team out in the forests surrounding Konoha for the next month before the final phase of the exams. If you accept Naruto we can work on your admission to our religion and you're also permitted to join Tayuya, the only thing you need to do is accept the both of you." Kasumi told the two pre-teens.

Both Naruto and Tayuya took a moment to think over the invite before coming to a decision.

"I, Naruto Uzumaki, accept your proposal and would like to train with you." A sinister smile soon crossed his face. "Besides who better to train with than those from my soon to be home."

"And I, Tayuya Uzumaki, also accept your offer and would like to train with you." A smirk also appearing across her lips until she noticed she was receiving.

"You said that you're an Uzumaki like me. How?"

"Well my mother was an Uzumaki but her and my father died. I guess we might be cousins, but I'm not sure."

Thinking about what they had just heard from Tayuya over in their heads, everybody agreed it was a distinct possibility. The room soon lapsed into silence until Tayuya asked a question that had been bugging her.

"Before we head out I want to know why. Why are you guys inviting me to join you. I can understand Naruto as he's Kins' boyfriend and seems to be planning on leaving his village with y'all. But why invite me, I haven't done anything special?"

"That would be my doing. You see, my sensei told me about your match with that Ino girl and how you praised me for being an actual Kunoichi and not a poser. Honestly I have to say that I'm impressed. This world needs more Kunoichi like us that understand how the world works." Kin enlightened the red-headed girl.

Tayuya stood there in silence taking it all in. Finally she spoke.

"Thank you then. Thank you for giving me this chance. And as for your earlier statement about joining your religion, I would like to learn how to be a priestess of Jashin. Also for when we reach the forest I have one final bit of information you might like so as to prove my loyalty to you as I would also like to join you in Yamigakure and leave Oto behind."

"Ok. Now that we have everything taken care of, I want all of you to leave and get all your together, we will leave for the forest tomorrow morning around 10. Naruto you and Tayuya may want to leave the village around 9 so as to not arouse suspicion, we'll pick you up about 10 minutes out from the East gate." Kasumi told everyone and received 5 nods of confirmation. "Good, now you're all dismissed."

Kasumi sunshined out of the room as Jin and Akira left as well leaving only Naruto, Tayuya, and Kin in the room. Kin took this moment to speak.

"Naruto-kun I'll see you and Tayuya-chan later, tomorrow we'll be starting the process to make you a Jashinist Tayuya and we'll finish it for the both by the end of the exams. And I'm sorry Naruto-kun I didn't mean to scare you." Kin got up after she finished speaking and walked towards the door but stopped at the two. "Also you can join us if you want Tayuya; I'm sure Naruto-kun wouldn't mind having another lover." Kin then brought all 3 of them into a searing 3-way kiss which they all happily embraced after several seconds before making it more feisty by adding tongue. However the need for air broke the 3 apart panting for breath. Kin simply smirked then walked past them with a slight sway to her hips enticing the other two. She stopped at the door, called out 'till tomorrow' then walked out of the room.

Naruto and Tayuya merely watched Kin walk out of the room before looking back at each other and breaking out into a major blush. But this didn't stop them from sharing another kiss with each other before they left the building heading their separate ways.

Everyone arrived at their destinations, packed, and took an early night to prepare themselves for tomorrow. The next morning everyone got up early with Naruto and Tayuya leaving even earlier to wait 10 minutes outside of the east gate. They didn't wait long as Kasumi and her team met up with them after waiting only 20 minutes. The group proceeded to walk for the next 3 hours before finally choosing their training location for the next month. Everyone quickly set up camp so they could get all of the chores out of the way before finally resting until Kasumi spoke to Tayuya.

"Ok Tayuya go ahead and tell us about the information you have."

Naruto suddenly felt as if the Chunin Exams had become a lot more complicated and hectic.

"Orochimaru plans on invading Konoha, with the help of Suna, during the finals." Tayuya said deciding to get straight to the point.

'Yep.' Thought Naruto. The Exams had just become far more hectic.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: Well there's the next chapter and I hope you all like it. Also I have another Poll for everyone. Should there be lemons yes or no I will post the poll after I post the update.**

**Phoenix: You did good man and also Demonick will not be updating again until he can get a message back from a specific writer on the site so he can use a weapon of his creation in the story. Anything to add Naruto.**

**Naruto: Nope just praise Jashin-sama you worthless heathens. Also can we get Kin-chan in here as well as EHD Naruto and Darthemius and why not Third-Fang and Alucard and Aizen and all them to.**

**Demonick: We'll see Naruto I have to ask them to join the team first. But we are low on money now so prepare to do some jobs starting next update :). Anyways thats all for now everyone so please review and let me know what i did good and let me know what I can improve. Also before I forget I'm sorry about the fight scenes I'm not the best with them, and for all those who noticed yes I copied the fight scene from DtheGrimm and would like to give him all props for creating such an amazing fight scene. So Please review once again and peace out to everyone.**


	4. Is this really Naruto?

Naruto: Priest Of Jashin

Chapter 3: Is this really Naruto?

Demonick: Hey everyone it's Demonick back with another chapter of Naruto: Priest of Jashin. Also the reports from the poll are in and it's unanimous there will be lemons (it was a 15 to nothing vote).

Phenix: Yep so what are your plans now?

Demonick: O' you know conquer the world steal Naruto from Kishimoto, kill said Kishimoto, you know the normal stuff.

Phenix: Of course, what else would you be doing.

Demonick: not sure but I did get permission from Third-Fang to use something from one of his stories in mine, trust me you people will like it if you have read his Naruto stories. He said that he would check the story later and get back to me about joining the commentary too. but anyways we should get back to the story and for those of you wondering we shipped huntress off to Siberia. But please enjoy the chapter so let's start!

The Moon shone down on Konoha with its red-luminescent glow as 7 people walked towards Konoha's' east gate. The six figures were composed of all 4 members of Team Kasumi along with Naruto, Tayuya, and Kushina Uzumaki. While the 7 approached Konoha they couldn't help but feel excited and towards tomorrow, the day of the Chunin Exam finals. At the same time though they all thought back to the changes they had undergone during the one month break, none more so that Kin, Tayuya, and Naruto. Of the 3 Kin had changed the least, only cutting once knee length hair to a much more manageable mid-back length and allowing a few strands of her hair to cover her left eye. Tayuya had changed a fairly decent amount, allowing her hair to grow out and cover both the front and back of her head, she had also changed her wardrobe. Now she wore a calf length battle skirt with slits in the side to allow ease of movement, at the same time she wore a fishnet undershirt with a low-cut collar with a black shirt over top, a jashinist symbol was displayed proudly on both sides in red, that helped show off her fair upper B-cup bust. Naruto; however, had changed the most completely destroying the orange abomination, as his old jumpsuit had been referred, and now sported Anbu styled pants and shirt with a Jashinist symbol emblazoned on both sides, over top all of this her wore a black trenchcoat with splotches of red resembling blood splattered across it. All 3 also had a sword on their hips and a scythe on their back, with the exception of Naruto who had his scythe stored in a seal on his forearm. The group stopped about 100 meters out from the wall when Kasumi began speaking.

"Ok everyone we're back at Konoha and I must say that I am very impressed with everyone's progress especially yours Naruto, Tayuya." Kasumi paused then continued. "Also I have both of your new Yamigakure hitiates right here for you. The elders said they can't wait to meet you." She said handing Naruto and Tayuya their new hitiates'.

The two teens nodded their heads and accepted their headbands before hiding them in their pouches so as to not arouse suspicion.

"Good I will see all of you I will see all of you at the exams tomorrow, now head to the other gates you three, we don't need to arouse suspicions."

The group broke apart with Naruto and Tayuya each heading a different direction and Kushina melting into the shadows before proceeding back into Konoha to await the finals starting in a matter of hours.

As Naruto got home and prepared himself for bed he couldn't help but to think back to the 1 month of training that he, Tayuya, and Kin went through to prepare for the exams and the upcoming invasion. he also thought back to how he got his family back.

-Flashback-

"Orochimaru plans on invading Konoha, with the help of Suna, during the finals." Tayuya said deciding to get straight to the point.

"Wait Orochimaru plans on invading Konoha. Why?" Kasumi asked.

"He hates the village. ever since he was exiled from the village due to his experiments he has hated it as well as the current Hokage."

"She is correct, Orochimaru has hated the village for awhile, but this is perfect because now we have the perfect way for me and Tayuya to leave and join you.

Kasumi stood in thought for several moments before she spoke. "Naruto is correct this is the best opportunity we could get but we are seriously upping everyone's training to prepare for the invasion so to start I want Jin and Akira to work on your Ninjutsu maybe create your own. Tayuya, you and Kin will be working on your Taijutsu so you won't be as heavily dependent on genjutsu also you will be working on becoming a Jashinist. Naruto I will be helping you with your Chakra control, as it is now it's pitiful. Although i will concede that that's probably because of the fox. Now everyone get to work!" Kasumi said then walked off with Naruto to begin his first chakra exercise of the month tree walking.

This is how it went for the next week with Kasumi helping Naruto with his Chakra control and Tayuya and Kin working on their Taijutsu or Tayuya's work in becoming a Jashinist. Naruto had also found out the secret of the kage-bunshin, which is that the user gets back all the memories and work of the clones. This helped speed Naruto's training in chakra control up exponentially. And when they weren't training Naruto, Kin, and Tayuya spent as much time together as they could. It was during this time that Kin had the idea of using a kage-bunshin with Kushina's chakra to give her a physical body that she could use outside of the seal so she could train him herself. Kushina said that it was a very brilliant plan on her part and was eager to try it out. When Kushina had finally made it out of the seal she had been ecstatic but nothing had compared to the shock that they had received at her announcement.

"Sochi, Musume!" Kushina squealed as she glomped both Naruto and Tayuya who were dumbstruck at what they had just heard.

"Wo, wo, wo. What are you talking about Kushina?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto it's me Kushina…...your...yours and Tayuya's mother."

Naruto and Tayuya were confused by the declaration but listened to Kushina's story none the less. They had learned about both of them being siblings and children of the yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, to everything that had happened up to Naruto's birth nothing was spared. By the end of the conversation the family of 3 was happy to be back together but there was something plaguing Naruto's mind.

"Kaa-chan me and Tayu-chan are boyfriend and girlfriend though, does that mean we can't be so anymore?"

Kushina only smirked at Naruto's question. "No sochi you can still be boyfriend and girlfriend and eventually become lovers since there is nothing in the Uzumaki clan rules or laws forbidding incest, the funny thing is is that it is actually recommended since there is no chance of birth-defects because of the Uzumaki regeneration.  
From there Naruto's and Tayuya's relationship had soared as well as Naruto's and Kins and even a relationship more than just mother, son and daughter had formed between the Uzumaki family. During the one month period Naruto and Tayuya had also learned about their families Kekkei-Genkai Yamiton(Darkness release). Kushina trained them extensively in the style so that they could be considered masters of the techniques among the Uzumaki clan. She had also taught them Kenjutsu and had let them see the Uzumaki weapons, the amazing part of that had been when Naruto had been able to wield 2 of the 7 and Tayuya 2 of the remaining 5. It was also during the end of the training month that Naruto and Tayuya had finally become full Jashinists. Their final task had been to sacrifice someone in Jashin's name, something they had been more than willing to do by this point in time thanks to their Kaa-chan and Kin. The next morning had found Naruto holding a third Uzumaki weapon and the most dangerous of them all. The day before the training trip had ended Naruto, Kin, Tayuya, and Kushina had cemented their love for each other by having a foursome after an intense training session that had left them all hot and bothered because of the sexual innuendos flying around the clearing they were training in. Finally though the day had come for them to head back to the village as the Exam finals would start tomorrow and hopefully their new lives in Yamigakure the day after that. As they walked back to Konoha no one seemed to notice the large circular shaped symbol on the moon with a upside down triangle in the center.

-Timeskip 10 hours-

The next morning found all the people of Konoha up and bustling about ready for the exams to begin. Naruto walked through it all ignoring what was going on around him until he felt 2 familiar chakra signatures approach him, a small smile gracing his face.

"I was wondering when you would get here Nee-chan...Kaa-chan" Naruto said to Tayuya and Kushina as they walked up beside him.

Besides all of their training over the one month period Naruto and Tayuya found a way to get Kushina out of the seal without killing Naruto in the process. The surprise though had been when Kushina was Finally out of the seal; she tackled both Naruto and tayuya crying about finally being able to hold her children. Kushina then went into a long explanation, seeing that both teens were confused, about their parentage and how Tayuya was abducted by Orochimaru 2 months before Naruto was born. Both Naruto and Tayuya were glad to know that they still had family left and spent every waking minute that they weren't training with each other and Kin.

"Sorry it took us so long sochi, but we needed to prepare for today. Regardless I can't wait to see how you and musume do in your battles." Kushina said, a sadistic smirk spreading across her angelic face.

"Yea, but i can't wait to see your battle Nii-san." Tayuya said while fingering the hilt of her sword, a cruel smile stretched across her face at the destruction Naruto would bring upon that person.

"Regardless we need to make it over to the stadium. After All I have an entrance to make." Naruto spoke with a sinister grin followed by laughter that was soon joined by his mother and sister as they made their way to the stadium where the hokage was just beginning his speech.

-Meanwhile-

The hokage stood up by the booth that he and all the foreign kage would be sitting in, waiting for the kazekage to arrive. Meanwhile down below on the stadium floor Hayate stood explaining the rules to the chunin hopefuls, who realised they were the same rules as the preliminaries. Hayate noticed, during his time explaining the rules, that the Hokage now stood in the kage box with both the Kazekage and surprisingly the new Mizukage, Mei Terumi. He also noticed that the Hokage now stood at the edge of the booth and was ready to begin his speech.

"Welcome one and all Konoha for the Chunin Exams! Today we will witness our 12 competitors compete for the honor and prestige of their village. Now let the finals of the Chunin Exams begin!" Sarutobi said as the crowd erupted in cheers.

"Ok everyone the first match of the finals is Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji, would everybody else please report to the competitors booth to await their match." Hayate spoke.

As the others retreated to the box Neji spoke up. "Hah, the failure was to scared to even stay and fight, it doesn't matter though as he was fated to lose to me anyway after all once a failure always a failure."

The words had hardly even left Neji's' mouth before Naruto's' voice had risen up around them.

"Is that so Neji, and I guess you would know this better than anyone being the failure that you are. No matter I will crush you like like the worm you are." Naruto spoke as he walked out of Hayates' shadow.

No one could believe what they had just seen. Naruto hadn't simply walked out from behind Hayate. He had quite literally walked directly out of his shadow and into the arena floor! neji just stood there stunned before shaking himself out of his trance.

"Regardless you're still a loser, just go ahead and surrender."

"Surrender you say. Neji I never surrender; besides my religion won't allow me to surrender in the first place. But you are not my prize today Neji, no that right belongs to somebody else, an actual threat. In exchange though I had to sacrifice several heathens to Jashin-sama since you will not be made a sacrifice today." Naruto said, a cruel smirk on his face at the gasps that echoed around the arena at his proclamation. "Proctor begin the match."

Hayate looked between Naruto and Neji before nodding his head. "1st match of the chunin Exam finals Uzumaki Naruto vs. Hyuuga Neji Hajime!"

Hayate immediately jumped back from the arena floor and none too soon as Neji charged Naruto right off the bat looking to end the fight as fast as possible.

"8 trigrams: 32 palms! Neji yelled. "2 palms."

Naruto dodged both strikes.

"4 palms."

Naruto dodged 2 strikes and blocked the other 2.

"8 palms."

Once again Naruto blocked half of the strikes, but took the other half.

"16 palms."

This time Naruto couldn't block or dodge any of the strikes and took every one.

"8 trigrams: 32 palms!" Neji screamed shooting out the last 32 palms.

Every palm strike landed on Naruto forcing him back 5 feet from where he had originally been standing before he hit the ground. Neji, seeing Naruto, spoke up.

"You can't beat me loser. It's like i said in the prelims once a loser always a loser."

Suddenly Neji heard chuckling which soon turned into bone chilling laughter.

"You think that I'm out already Hyuuga, I already said I wouldn't lose. Now let's fight!" Naruto said as he charged Neji, pulling his sword out of its sheath at the same time.

Neji noticed a abnormality with the blade that took him a second to pinpoint. he noticed that the blade was coated in a black aura, Neji decided to comment after his discovery.

"I see the black aura around your blade. What is it?"

"Just activate your byakugan and see." Naruto replied back as he took another slice at Neji with his sword.

Neji dodged the attack before activating his byakugan and crying out in pain and surprise. Narutos' chakra network was full of the glowing dark chakra!

"I see that you saw my chakra network." Naruto said as he once again swung his sword diagonally at Neji. "You see that black chakra that you just saw represents my familys' Kekkei Genkai. The ability to control all forms of darkness."

The crowd gasped at that tid-bit of information. And why wouldn't they. The true Yamiton kekkei Genkai had been thought extinct for hundreds of years after the raven family disappeared off the face of the map.

Neji dodged another slash at his head and backflipped away from Naruto where he crouched in a new stance that brought him closer to the ground.

"You are within my field of divination. 8 trigrams: 64 palms!" Neji yelled then began to strike. "2 palms, 4 palms, 6 palms, 8 palms, 16 palms, 32 palms, 8 trigrams: 64 Palms!"

Naruto took every hit and was forced to the ground after the last set.

"Proctor call the match, he will not be getting back up." Neji said to the cheers of the crowd.

Neji began to walk back as Hayate came forward, but a horrendous amount of chakra erupted behind him freezing him in his tracks.

"Neji you thought such a weak attack could defeat me, oh how foolish you are." Naruto said as he stood back up and raised his sword. "Now let me show you what Abereth(Abyss) can do!"

Naruto, with his sword raised and black chakra surrounding it, charged the Hyuuga prodigy, who only had seconds to react.

"Hakkeshou Kaiten!" Neji exclaimed in a panic, and began spinning, bringing up a rotating dome of chakra. Naruto clashed with the dome before surging his chakra through his sword and breaking through the dome and swinging down at a wide-eyed Neji. Who only had time to move his body back slightly from the swing, which still caught the left side of his face and destroyed his left eye, retina and all. Neji began to scream in pain as he clutched his face where his eye used to be before being caught by a dark tendril. Naruto cackled seeing Neji screaming in agony, and caught him with a dark tendril, he then proceeded to sling Neji across the arena floor, swinging him into the wall and floor several times. Finally Naruto let Neji, who was clearly unconscious by this point, slip from his grasp, and called the proctor down to the floor once again before walking over to Neji.

"I win." Naruto whispered into his ear.

"Winner by K.O. Uzumaki Naruto. Now would Yakushi Kabuto and Sabaku-no-Temari report to the arena floor."

Temari and Kabuto proceeded down to the arena floor as Naruto passed them. Naruto arrived in the competitors box to the stares and glares of almost everyone in the box. But before anything could happen Kin spoke up.

"Congratulations on your win Naruto-kun."

"Yea good job on your win Nii-san, I'm sure kaa-san is having a party up in the stands." Tayuya said.

Tayuya's declaration caught the rest of the Konoha shinobi by surprise, as well as those in the stands who heard the conversation due to the voice enhancing jutsu that affected all the competitors. Shino was the one that asked the question on everybody's' mind.

"Naruto-san what did Tayuya-san mean when she called you Nii-san, and also what happened to your original hair color and why do you have a blank hitiate around your waist?" Shino questioned.

"...In that order Shino. Tayuya called me her Nii-san because I am. She is my older sister Uzumaki-Namikaze Tayuya, and if you can't guess my name is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto, youngest child of Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze and their red death Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto said with everyone gaping in shock at the information. "My new hair color is in response to my Uzumaki blood fully awakening thanks to me unlocking my family's bloodline, quite honestly I rather like the red with black highlights over the blonde it used to be. As for the hitiate…...I figured it was time for a wardrobe change, don't you agree."

The arena stared at Naruto and tayuya in shock of what they had just heard. The boy that they had verbally and physically abused for years was the youngest child of their Yondaime Hokage! However before anything could be said Hayate spoke bringing all the attention back to the arena floor.

"Second match of the Chunin Exam finals Yakushi Kabuto vs. Sabaku-no-Temari Hajime!" Hayate proclaimed and jumped back just in time as Temari had immediately released a wind attack.

Kabuto dodged to the left before dashing towards the fan wielding blonde, his hands lighting up in green chakra. He arrived at the girl in seconds and swung his arm at the girls stomach intending to slice open her intestines with his chakra scalpel. Fortunately for Temari she was able to block his attack with her fan before jumping back from the boy. Before Temari could land though Kabuto was already upon her swinging his arms to insure crippling blows, but at the same time he was whispering in her ear.

"The invasion will begin soon, you need to forfeit this match so that you can prepare yourself."

Temari hardly had any time to react before Kabuto had kicked her fan out of her hands and was holding his chakra scalpel inches from her neck.

"Proctor I…...I forfeit!" Temari exclaimed wide-eyed.

Hayate shunshined down to the floor and signalled for Kabuto to release her. "Winner of match 2 via forfeit is Yakushi Kabuto. Now will Yasaka Akira and Uchiha Sasuke please report to the floor."

Akira walked down to the floor and waited for 10 minutes before Hayate once again spoke.

"Match 3 has been postponed till after match 7 due to Uchiha Sasuke's tardiness, Now Oboro Jin and Sabaku-no-Gaara please report to the arena floor."

Jin and Gaara both walked down the stairs, at a sedate pace, to the stadium floor. Upon arrival they walked over to Hayate, where they stood across from each other, waiting for the signal to start.

"Match 3 Oboro Jin vs. Sabaku-no-Gaara Hajime!"

Gaara's gourd exploded into a thick veil of sand which quickly rushed Jin. Jin backflipped away from the sand, yet it continued to follow him before he decided to run through several hand signs.

"Suiton: Teppodama(water style: water bullets)!"

The water bullets collided with Gaara's sand making it more sluggish and unresponsive to his commands almost instantly. Gaara realised what had happened and brought the sand back to sway around his body. Jin seeing this as an opportunity to attack did so.

"Shadousutairusatan-no-Sokubaku( Shadow style: Satans shackles)!"

Black chains grew out of Gaara's shadow ensnaring him in seconds. Jin saw this and called out the next part of his attack.

"Constrict!"

The chains began to constrict Gaara until finally they completely crushed the sand wielding genin effectively killing him. Or at least it would have had his body not suddenly turned to sand, showing that it was actually a suna-bunshin the entire time. Jin suddenly felt something wrap around his legs before looking down and realising that a tendril of sand was wrapped around his legs. The tendril then swung Jin around the stadium, occasionally slamming the boy into the ground, before throwing across the stadium floor where he rolled to a stop in front of the wall. Gaara then raised his hand with his fist closed.

"Sand Burial!" he intoned.

Jin widened his eyes before doing the only thing he could, he shunshined to the competitors box before calling out to the proctor as the sand collided with where he had just been laying moments before.

"Proctor I forfeit!" Jin called hastily.

"Winner of match 4 via forfeit is will Aburame Shino and Sabaku-no-Kankuro report to the floor for your match. Hayate said.

The match between Kankuro and Shino hadn't gone anywhere near expected. While at the beginning as though Kankuro would win because he nicked Shino with a poisoned senbon. He quickly discovered that poisons wouldn't work on the Aburame as they had a natural resistance to poisons thanks to their Kikachu. From there the match spiralled into complete and utter chaos with Kikachu flying everywhere and the puppets hidden mechanisms doing their best to kill off the swarm, which was slowly working. However the match finally came to a close when Kankuro surrendered after getting his lower half covered in Shino's Kikachu. After the match Shino jhad then opted out of the tournament stating that he only had 34% of his hive left.

"Will Tayuya and…" Hayate started but was interrupted.

"It's Uzumaki-Namikaze Tayuya you motherfucking piece of shit!" Tayuya roared at Hayate.

Hayate looked up at Sarutobi who merely nodded his head in ascension.

"Will Uzumaki-Namikaze Tayuya and Kinuta Dosu please report to the floor for match 6."

Meanwhile as Tayuya and Dosu made their way to the floor, Sarutobi sat on his chair contemplating what he had just heard. While he knew that Minato and Kushina had had a daughter before they had Naruto, he also knew that she had disappeared a couple of months before his birth.

At the same time as Sarutobi dug deeper in his thoughts, Kushina made her way to the participants box to talk to Naruto and Tayuya, after she finished her match. Kushina finally made it to the competitors box and entered.

"Hello Naruto-kun I hope you and musume will have time to talk with me after her match." Kushina said as she entered the room.

"O' hi Kaa-san, and I'm sure we will and speaking of Nee-chan's match it looks to be starting."

Back on the arena floor Hayate had just started the match and jumped away; however, neither combatant had moved. Finally though Dosu spoke.

"Just go ahead and give up. You have never once been able to beat me in a fight, what makes you think you can do so now." Dosu spoke with an air of superiority.

Tayuya just started to laugh madly, the sound chilling many people people to the bone at the clear madness it revealed, the madness of a jashinist. "What makes you think you can beat me Dosu? I've been training with my mother and brother every day for this past month, I've gotten far stronger than i used to be, but that's neither here nor there so please allow me to introduce you to my friend here." Tayuya said then began to pull her sword out of its sheath. "This baby right here is know as Rivu~aiasan(Leviathan). Now Rivu say 'hi' to the fresh meat." Rivu let loose a small growling like sound before Tayuya grinned.

"She seems to like you." An ominous-eerie feeling then began to surround Tayuya. "Now let's fight!"

Tayuya disappeared from view and only the 6th sense that all ninja gained saved Dosu's existence. Dosu rolled away before Tayuya could retaliate and brought his arm all the way up then swung it back down.

"Melody gauntlet!" Dosu yelled.

But nothing happened to Tayuya, who just smirked with a cold glare in her eyes.

"What just happened, you should be on the floor groaning in pain with your eardrums ruptured with the amount of Chakra I put in that attack!"

Tayuya's smirk only widened.

"You didn't think that my brother was the only one capable of using our family's bloodline did you? When I saw you raise your arm I simply condensed the shadows in my ear into an object solid enough to block out all sounds around me. Using that same idea when I saw you open your mouth I had had the object dissipate." Tayuya explained to a panicked Dosu.

Tayuya's smirk then became far more sadistic.

"But I believe this match has gone on long enough. Dosu I hope you suffer for all eternity in the afterlife."

Tayuya once again disappeared from view, but this time she managed to cut Dosu along his cheek drawing blood., some of which now rested on Rivu. Tayuya brought the bloodied tip up to her lips before licking it off and ingesting it. Everyones look of shock and horror at her actions soon turned to those of surprise. After ingesting the blood her body began to turn black with white lines appearing on her face, legs, arms, hands and feet, for all intents and purposes Tayuya now looked like a skeleton. But the most noticeable part of the change would have to be the large symbol for Jashinism that appeared beneath her. Dosu remembered this moment from when Kin had killed Sakura and retaliated before she could act.

"Melody gauntlet!" He screamed swinging his arm down to send a blast of wind and sound at Tayuya.

But to everyone's surprise she didn't move or try to block the attack in anyway. She took the attack dead on rupturing her eardrums and causing bodily harm.

Dosu though was gloating about his superiority.

"Hah, I told you that you couldn't beat me bitch! Now look at you, your eardrums ruptured and blood dripping out of your mouth! You should have just giv…" That's as far as he got before he lurched forward towards the ground, vomiting up any breakfast he might have had earlier that day. Another noticeable fact was that Dosu's ears started bleeding, almost as if his eardrums were ruptured.

"You damned-pathetic-shit-stain of a fool, you don't understand how this technique works so let me enlighten you." Tayuya said from the receding dust cloud. "It's not any damage I inflict on myself is transferred to you. It's actually any damage I take while in this symbol is transferred to you."

The crowd gasped as Dosu's visage became shocked.

"Either way though, I feel like making. You. SUFFER!" Tayuya then stabbed her arm in the elbow joint, the damage transferring to Dosu, who screamed in agony, seconds later. Tayuya then stabbed every other limb with Rivu, leaving Dosu a bloody mess on the floor. Finally she decided to end the match.

"Well it's like I said earlier Dosu, I hope you suffer in Hell for all eternity! Praise Jashin-sama!" Tayuya then thrust Rivu through her heart. Dosu went limp roughly a second later then fell to the ground dead. Tayuya hearing the audible thump pulled Rivu out of her chest.

"Told you Dosu." she said before heading back to the competitors box.

"Winner of match 6 via death of opponent is Uzumaki-Namikaze Tayuya. Will Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto and Yakushi Kabuto report to the arena floor in 10 minutes for your match." Hayate announced.

Tayuya walked back up to the box where she was greeted by Naruto and Kushina.

"You did well Tayu-chan." Said Naruto with a cruel smirk.

"Yes you did really well musume, I'm sure Jashin-sama is proud of you, I know I am." Kushina spoke next.

"Thanks Naru-kun." Tayuya said giving him a passionate kiss on the lips. "And thank you too Kaa-san." Tayuya then gave Kushina a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Regardless though." Kushina began getting serious, which both of her children picked up on becoming serious themselves. "I hope you are both ready for what is about to occur."

"Hai kaa-san we're ready." both siblings replied in unison.

"Good and also Naruto, according to Tayuya, Kabuto is Orochimaru's spy…..Eliminate him."

"Hai Kaa-san that is correct, and it looks like your match is getting ready to start Naru-kun. Make sure to make him your bitch before you kill him." Tayuya said before kissing him on the lips again.

Naruto smirked and returned the kiss, but not without increasing the passion by rubbing his hand over her clothed right breast, this in turn causing Tayuya to moan.

"I plan on it." Naruto then shunshined down to the arena floor, leaving Tayuya to the stares of everyone and their questions.

"I thought you said Naruto was your brother, why did you kiss him like that?" Questioned Shino, his voiced barely betraying his curiosity.

"He is my brother, but he is also my boyfriend and my lover. That is why I kissed him." She answered back.

"How does that even work?! you shouldn't be doing something like that with your own brother! It's sick!" Temari exclaimed.

Because the Uzumaki clan has no rules or laws forbidding or even against incest, it's actually a highly recommended practice in our family. Besides that our mother agrees with it wholeheartedly, she even joins in from time to time too. We are only 2 of his 3 loves after all." Tayuya said with a hint of boredom.

"Your own mother too! But...but...forget it, and what did you mean by 2 of his 3 loves." Temari questioned with a sigh.

"Exactly what it means, I and Kass-san are only 2 of the girls he loves, the other is his first girlfriend Kin Tsuchi."

-Begin playing in the end by black veil brides-

Meanwhile the battle between Kabuto was well underway with both teens slashing at each other with their preferred weapon of choice. Kabuto with his chakra scalpel, and Naruto with Abereth.

"You don't stand a chance against me Naruto, you may have beaten Neji, but I am a world stronger than him." Kabuto said with a small condescending smirk.

"We'll see." Naruto replied back with a psychotic grin.

Naruto then disappeared from view only to reappear on the other side of the stadium with his right arm stretched forward.

"**Raikahou**!" He shouted sending a ball of red energy at Kabuto.

Kabuto rolled to the side to dodge the attack which struck the ground 7 feet away then exploded. His eyes widened at the damage the technique had caused before dashing towards Naruto again. Naruto; however, had different plans.

"You are a worthy enough opponent for me to use this weapon." Naruto said as he resheathed Abereth. "Now rejoice Kabuto and be the first person in 100 years to lay your eyes upon it's beauty!" A smokescreen then covered Naruto emanating from his right arm.

The smokescreen began to clear after several seconds, but at this time the only thing that could be made out was that Naruto was holding some other kind of weapon. Soon Naruto's mad laughter filled the the arena followed by Tayuya, Kushina, Kin, and the rest of the Yamigakure contingent that realised what weapon Naruto had just unsealed and was now using.

"Please entertain me for a little while Kabuto, I want to be amused before your death." Naruto spoke as the smoke finally cleared revealing him and the weapon slung across his shoulder.

All those in the stadium be they old enough to remember the weapon or weapon master with a familiarity with legendary weapons or just knowledge of the legendary weapons themselves gasped at the sight of the weapon slung across Naruto's shoulders. The weapon was a single bladed scythe with a handle, black as the darkest night, and a blackish purple blade that protruded from the top of the handle about a foot before arching back up and out another 2.5 feet and ending at a razor point. It was also noted that there was a red aura surrounding the blade almost as if it were hungering for blood.

Up in the kage booth the Mizukage couldn't help but to gasp.

"I can't believe it, not only does he wield Abereth but that too." Mei said.

"Excuse me Mizukage-dono, but what is so special about the two weapons he has used?" Questioned the Kazekage.

"Well Kazekage-dono the sword is first and foremost and Uzumaki blade of legend. Abereth otherwise known as the Abyssal blade not only empowers the users Yamiton abilities, but it also cancels out most elemental attacks that come in contact with the blade. And as for the scythe." Mei's face darkened visibly as she glared spitefully at the weapon. "That scythe is a weapon that should have never seen the light of day again. It's the centerpiece of all the legendary Uzumaki weapons, it's also the most powerful and dangerous of them all. It goes by many names too, the blade of blood and the eternal drinker, but it's real name is…"

"Third-Fang. (thank you Third-Fang for allowing me to use third-fang in my story)" Said Naruto. "the strongest and most dangerous of all the Uzumaki weapons. It is my signature weapon, I only use it when I feel my opponent deserves to fight it, so for that I congratulate you Kabuto, you will be the first person to fight it in 100 years."

"I know what it is Uzumaki, I also know that it doesn't have a master anymore because nobody lives up to its standards. Nice bluff, but I know you can't use it." Kabuto said with a smirk.

"You are correct in that it hasn't had a master in over 100 years, not since it's last master the first Uzumaki clan head, and my great-great-grandfather, Uzumaki Naruto. But that is no longer the case. I am its new master for you see... I paid the price to be able to use it. I sold my soul to darkness in a sense. When i sold my soul to Lord Jashin it enabled me to use the it, that is why no one else has ever been able to wield it, because they weren't Jashinist like I am. I have cut all ties with my past life and former humanity to wield this blade. Now prepare yourself for the final battle of your life!"

Naruto charged Kabuto with insane speed and swung Third-Fang at his neck. Kabuto ducked underneath the swing before jumping backwards away from the scythe wielding Jashinist. After jumping away from the blonde Kabuto pulled out a pair of kunai, but this was in vain as he dropped them moments later. Naruto now stood square before him 1 hand at his side and the other on the handle of the scythe which had its blade now buried in his chest. Kabuto spat out blood as his vision began to wane because of his grievous wound, as he fell to his knees' Naruto spoke quietly in his ear.

"Don't worry I'm pretty sure Orochimaru won't need you in hell." Kabuto was shocked at Naruto's statement. "Now let the festivities begin." And with that Kabuto Yakushi, Orochimaru's right hand man died.

Hayate shunshined down to the stadium floor, to announce the match over, just as Naruto pulled Third-Fang out of Kabuto's corpse.

"Winner of match 7 via death of opponent is Uzumaki-Namikaze Naruto." But before Hayate could finish, feathers began falling from the sky, and smoke erupted from the kage booth where several shadows were seen leaving. Sand and Sound shinobi then began to fill the stadium as the invasion of Konoha had begun.

"Uzumaki, go meet up with your squad and URKK…" Hayate began before coughing up a large amount of blood as his eyes grew wide because there sticking out of his chest was was Third-Fang. The noise caught the attention of everyone in and around the stadium, since the voice enhancing jutsu was still active, as they looked to see what was happening. The scene shocked everybody as down on the floor stood Naruto over Hayate's dead body Third-Fang still sticking out of his chest. Finally a Konoha Shinobi manages to speak.

"Na...Naruto what are you?"

Naruto simply laughed at the question. "Me... well I'm a shinobi of Yamigakure." Naruto said dropping the kitsune illusion that had been concealing both hitiates, the one on his head now should the Yamigakure symbol while the 1 around his waist showed his slashed out Konoha headband. "But even more, I...am a Jashinist!"

And with that Naruto charged the closest Konoha Shinobi, Hatake Kakashi.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: Well guys there's another chapter of Naruto: priest of Jashin for you I hope you liked it and I'm sorry if you didn't really like the fight scenes as they are not my strong spot. also thanks to Third-Fang for allowing me to use Third-Fang in my story.**

**Phenix: Yea that was generous of him and anyone that hasn't already should check out his story "Yet again with a little extra help." It's fucking amazing**

**Demonick: indeed it is.**

**Huntress: I'm back from Siberia you piece of crap!**

**Demonick: Oh shit! Phenix run don't let her catch you!**

**Huntress: 'strangling Phenix already'**

**Demonick: Damn it well everyone hope you enjoyed the chapter and please review if you absolutely loved it also send me some fucking Root Beer and on that note peace out and somebody HELP ME!**

**Huntress: Phenix is already dead and your next so get your but back here!**


	5. Sins of the Leaf and Kushina's quest

**Naruto Priest Of Jashin: Chapter 4**

**Sins of the Leaf and Kushina's quest**

**Demonick: Hey everyone I'm back with Phenix and regrettably Huntress with an all new Chapter of Priest of Jashin here for you.**

**Phenix: Yep and I've got to say that Demonick wore himself out writing this new chapter even if it isn't as long as the others it will be good and help set the stage for the next arc of the story.**

**Demonick: He's correct I did wipe myself out though that might be because of my broken collarbone or my frequent headaches as of late. Regardless though I made sure I could get this chapter out for all of you loyal readers. Also this chapter will have the very first lemon scene so skip if you don't want to read it there will be a line indicating start and end. Anything to add Huntress?**

**Huntress: No nothing right now although I do want revenge for you shipping me off to Siberia or wherever you sent me was!**

**Demonick: Then get in line and wait your turn like everyone else. Now everyone without further delay here is the next Chapter: Sins of the Leaf and Kushina's quest!**

Naruto charged Kakashi with insane speed. Kakashi could do little more than gape at his speed before he had to duck and weave around Naruto's strikes. All the while Kakashi felt as if he had failed his student, especially after the things he had done to said student earlier in his life. As Naruto continued to push him further and further back, Kakashi finally asked the question that had been on his mind.

-(Begin Playing Somewhere I belong by Linkin Park)-

"Why Naruto? What forced you to become this way? Were we not enough for you? We who were always there for you! We who…" That's as far as Kakashi got before Naruto raged at his audacity.

"Bullshit! Where were you on my 6th birthday when that mob caught me and proceeded to beat me for 4 straight hours! Where were you 6 months later when the hospital poisoned my food in an attempt to kill the "Demon Brat"! Where were you when on my 8th birthday they raped me for the first time!" Naruto screamed in rage shocking everyone around, including Tayuya and the rest of the Yamigakure team, with the new information.

Kakashi began to answer, "Naruto I was…" But was caught off by said Jashinist.

"Don't even try to lie Kakashi! I know exactly where you were for all of them! It was YOU who helped them catch me! It was YOU who gave them the poison! It was YOU who raped me first after beseeching them since you helped them with everything else and they accepted! And after every single encounter you used your Sharingan to block the memories! But now I remember, Now i can point out everyone that joined in such as Kurenai Yuhi, You, Asuma Sarutobi, Maito Guy, Tsume Inuzuka, and Inoichi Yamanaka just to name a few!"

Everyone within hearing distance was shocked at the list the now redheaded boy had announced. And who wouldn't be, it consisted of highly ranked and respected members of Konoha's military force and village council and he said that there were more that participated! But before anything could be said or done Naruto's voice once again rose.

"However all of that no longer matters as I plan on killing off every single one of them as slowly and painfully as i can. Starting. With. YOU!

With that Naruto launched a flurry of blows at Kakashi with his Third-Fang. Kakashi began to duck and weave around Third-Fang before jumping back and running through several hand signs that Naruto was very familiar with.

"**Katon: Goukakyuu no jutsu! (Fire style: Grand Fire ball jutsu)" **Kakashi yelled before spewing a human sized fireball at Naruto.

Naruto however didn't show any sign of fear or intent to dodge the deadly technique. Naruto simply let the fireball engulf him as he continued with his plan. Kakashi continued the fireball just to be on the safe side, this just about cost him his life as suddenly Third-Fang flew out of the fireball only 8 feet away from him. He jumped away from the spinning scythe, only to land and immediately feel a sharp-stabbing pain coming from his chest. Kakashi looked down only to see a pure black blade protruding from his chest which was soon followed by Naruto's cruel-sadistic voice.

"I told you Kakashi, I would get my revenge. And now here we are starting said with revenge with your death!" With that said, Naruto ripped Abereth from Kakashi's chest, sideways, before tossing him away and leaving him to find more people to kill. This left Kakashi bleeding out on the dusty ground, repenting about his past mistakes.

-Meanwhile with Kin and Tayuya-

Tayuya and Kin rushed through the village turned battleground killing anyone dumb enough to step in their way. As they ran through the village after killing another platoon of Konoha chunin, they found a group of sound and sand ninja surrounding Kin's female teammate, Akira.

"Give up little girl." One of the sound ninja sneered. "There's no way that you can beat one of us let alone all of us, maybe if you surrender we may go….easy on you." He finished with a perverted leer.

Tayuya prepared herself to run in and kill the enemy ninja, but Kin held her back to watch a small flame evident in her eyes. Then Akira began to speak.

"Why should I give up? You're right where I want you. Helpless in the middle of a dark alleyway." Akira gained a purely demonic looking smile as she finished her statement. "There's no way you can beat me you pathetic bags of flesh."

The enemy ninja became enraged at her boldness and prepared themselves to attack, but before they could act Akira ran through 7 handsigns and called out her attack.

"**Ketsueki sutairu: Shaketsu yari! (blood style: bloodletting spears)"** Instantly Spikes of blood shot from each of the ninja surrounding her, killing them all instantaneously and leaving the ground a bloody-gory mess.

"Damn Akira it's been awhile since I saw you act so evil, you really should do so a bit more often it's quite rare to see you like this." Kin said as she walked up to the blood drenched girl.

"O' Kin, Tayuya how is the invasion going for the both of you?" Akira asked as she began to lick the blood off of her hands and arms and even moan at the taste.

"It's a bore, there's nobody strong enough worth fighting, but damn if it weren't for the fact that I knew you so well I would think that you were a Jashinist."

"I'm with Kin, there's nobody here worth fighting." Tayuya said.

Before anything else could be said 2 silhouettes walked down the alleyway putting the 3 girls on edge until they revealed themselves to be Naruto and Kushina.

"So i take it that this invasion has been just as boring for you 3 as it has been for us." Naruto spoke with a calm voice that just barely betrayed his excitement at his earlier fight.

"Yea it's pretty fucking boring, but what have you 2 managed to accomplish?" Tayuya responded.

"Well I severely injured Kakashi to the point that if he doesn't get medical attention soon he will bleed to death."

"Well it seems that sochi-kun had a remotely interesting battle, I on the other hand haven't done anything as there is nothing here worth my attention, this invasion is just so damn boring!" Kushina pouted getting a chuckle from the rest. "...I say that we go ahead and roundup Jin and Kasumi and leave the village." The others thought over Kushina's opinion before coming to an agreement. Naruto then sent a pulse of chakra throughout the village alerting Jin and Kasumi of where they were located so that they could all come to a decision together. Jin and Kasumi felt the pulse and made their way to the location which they arrived at moments later to the greetings of several dead bodies that had also felt the pulse and decided to rush to their deaths at the thought of killing the "Demon Brat" and his family.

"Ok, everyone agrees that we should go ahead and leave the village, so what we are going to do is head to the villages east gate as that is our best bet of escaping the village to head towards Yami. Agreed." Kushina said.

"Agreed." Everyone else replied.

The group of Yami shinobi proceeded to head towards the gate where they ran into a force of 5 jonin consisting of Kurenai, Asuma, Gai, Tsume, and Hiashi the rest of the group consisted of 4 nameless chunin.

However as the group of Yamigakure shinobi prepared to attack, Kushina gasped in pain and shock, her voice catching everyone else's attention. Sticking out of her chest was a tanto held by one ANBU member Yugao Uzuki.

"Kaa-chan!" Naruto and Tayuya yelled before Kushina burst into a puff of smoke revealing herself to be a shadow clone the entire time.

Kasumi swung her scythe at Yugao, who merely jumped over the group to land with the rest of the Konoha shinobi.

"_Damn it! Kin, Tayuya, and Naruto heard in their heads. "That stupid bitch destroyed my enhanced shadow clone, now I can't get out of the seal to help you fight them off. Naruto! When we make it out of the village I need you to find me a suitable body that i can take control off, and as it happens to be I know where one is. I need you to head to Ame, there is an incredibly powerful woman there and her body would be perfect for me. Now i needed to rest please take care of yourselves."_ And with that Kushina's voice faded as she began to rest and build up energy to prepare for the upcoming struggle.

As Kushina's voice faded from their minds all 3 of them ran through multiple handsigns and called out their attacks.

"**Yami sutairu: Dāku kaminoikari! (Darkness style: Wrath of the dark god)"** Shouted Tayuya.

"**Katon:Herufaiadoragon'inferuno! (fire style: Hellfire dragon inferno)" **Kin screamed.

"**Yami sutairu: Norowa no ryūseiran! (Darkness style: Meteor storm of the damned)"** Yelled Naruto.

The 3 attacks surged towards the group of guarding Konoha shinobi, forcing the defenders to jump out of the way as to not risk obliteration. The Yami team used the temporary distraction to dash out of the village, only to be pursued seconds later, aggravating the escaping group

"Grrr. These fucks just don't know when to give up!" Growled Naruto.

"No they don't…...we need a better attack or something to get these ass wipes off our tail." Replied Kin.

"Naru-kun , don't you have that one technique. Maybe it will get those cock-suckers off our backs." Tayuya responded.

Naruto thought about his sisters question trying to think of the technique she was talking about when he realised the exact one she was talking about.

"Yea that will work, I just need a second to call forth Narruk (Dark Soul Blade)." Naruto said with a sick grin.

Soon wisps of shadow and darkness began to congregate in his outstretched hand first forming a pommel then a pure-blinding white blade.

"Ok I'm ready, Now let's get STARTED! **Yami sutairu: Damudo tamashī pōtarubaindingu (Darkness style: Damned Soul Binding Portal)**" Naruto then stabbed Narruk into the air before creating a "door" of sorts made of pure black stone.

He then turned the sword to the left almost as if unlocking it before pulling Narruk back out of the stone and dashing off with his team once more.

As the Konoha team reached the door, it slowly began to creak open releasing a long ominous tone. Not even a second had passed before pure-black creatures began pouring out of the door like a flood and attacking the Konoha team as was their masters wish.

Currently Naruto's group ran through the forest at a breakneck pace. They knew that even though they had distracted the Konoha-nin they couldn't afford to slow down. After several more hours of running and Naruto cancelling his jutsu and henceforth all of the creatures that had came with it, they finally stopped at a clearing not to far from the Konoha-Oto border.

"Ok everyone, I have some information from kaa-chan so lets test before continuing on." Naruto said.

The rest of the group nodded before before sitting down and taking out some protein bars to snack on.

"Kaa-chan told me that because that ANBU bitch destroyed her shadow clone we now need to find her a new body, she said though that it had to be a powerful body so as to contain her energy. So i'm proposing that Kasumi-sensei , Jin, and Akira head back to Yami while Kin, Tayuya, and I head to Ame."

Everyone else thought over Naruto's words and found them completely sound and reasonable, then they heard about Ame and became slightly confused.

"Um Naru-kun, why head to Ame? I mean I understand that we need to find Kaa-chan a strong enough body, but I don't see why we would head to Ame to accomplish that goal." Tayuya questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Naruto merely chuckled at his sisters question. "Hehehe because Tayu-chan, there is a very strong woman residing there as confirmed by Kaa-chan herself. Our job will be to keep her occupied while Kaa-chan tries to steal her body for herself and subsequently destroys her soul by giving it to Jashin-sama."

Kasumi thought over Naruto's words once more before coming to a decision.

"Ok Naruto that sounds fine, but I say that we rest here for the night since it looks like it will be dark in an hour or so. So tomorrow the groups will be me, Jin, and Akira heading back to Yami while Tayuya, Kin, and Naruto head to Ame to retrieve a body for Kushina-san, does this sound appropriate to everyone?" She asked only to receive several nods in confirmation. "Good, then who wants patrol tonight?"

"I'll take it Kasumi-sensei." Said Tayuya.

"As will I Sensei." Akira replied too.

"Ok then now that that's settled let's set up camp."

Within the next hour the sky grew darker as everyone finished setting up camp, which only took several minutes because of them sealing everything already up into a scroll. Soon enough though it got dark and everyone else decided that it was time to head to their tents or head off for patrol duty when Tayuya asked a question.

"Naruto, who are we supposed to fight anyway cause you never mentioned their name earlier.

"O' my bad. Well we are supposed to fight the strongest female ninja of Ame and former apprentice of Jiraiya the toad sage. We will be fighting the woman known as Konan, Gods Angel, and also the second leader of the Akatsuki." And with that Naruto retreated into his tent soon after followed by Kin.

-In an undisclosed location in the middle of nowhere-

"Itachi what do you and Kisame have to report." A cold emotionless voice intoned.

"It seems as if the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki was not in Konoha at the time Leader-sama. Actually if what I heard is correct it would seem as though he defected from the village with the aid of some Yamigakure Shinobi and his sister, who I should mention was previously under the employment of Orochimaru."

"wait back up a second, you said with the help of some Yami Shinobi right. Did you happen to find out what they looked like." A silver haired man asked.

"Yes that is correct Hidan, and from what i could gather which wasn't much mind you, was that one of the girls on the team carried a tri-bladed scythe and had a necklace with the Jashinist symbol around her neck. Other than that there was little else." Itachi replied back monotonically.

Hidan's eyes widened for a second before returning back to normal and gaining a thinking appearance.

"I see." Hidan said before thinking for a minute and speaking once again. "Leader-sama I request to go by myself to Yami so as to deal with these fucks that think they can desecrate one of Lord Jashins sacred areas and so i can capture the damned brat myself."

The leader thought for a moment before deciding.

"Fine you may go alone Hidan, now the rest of you already have your assignments so this meeting is dismissed." Leader replied before ending the connection.

And with that the meeting was over. Hidan slowly rose from the ground before taking off his Akatsuki cloak and throwing it on the ground before turning southwest and began walking, after all he had a ways to go.

"_well it seems like the time for Jashin-sama's prophecy to finally be fulfilled. This is going to get very entertaining, and at least my daughter will get a strong husband out of this , or at least she will when I'm through with him."_ Hidan thought in his head before bursting out in maniacal laughter.

Hundreds of miles away in a far off mountain, a toad sage had just received a vision, one that did not bode well for the Earth.

"_This is bad."_ He thought. _"The child of prophecy must be steered back on the correct path."_

-Back with Naruto and Kin(Lemon)-

Back in Naruto and Kin's tent we find the two engaged in a passionate liplock with kin laying on top of her now redheaded lover. As their kiss increased in length their hands began to roam each others bodies. Finally Naruto's hands rested itself on Kin's breasts and began to squeeze and massage them causing her to moan and break the kiss.

"Ohhh! Naruto-kun that feels so fucking good please continue!" Kin moaned loudly making Naruto happy that he had placed a silencing seal on the bottom of the tent.

"Your wish is my command." Naruto whispered huskily in her ear.

Naruto continued to squeeze and massage her breasts through her clothes while she slid her hands through his hair and eventually under his shirt to lift it off of him. After lifting his arms up and having his shirt removed, Naruto felt as though it was only fair that Kin be similarly dressed. He stopped playing with her breasts, much to her displeasure, only to have her mesh undershirt and ANBU shirt remover revealing her bra clad breasts where said bra was also removed. Naruto then sat up, turned her around so her back was to his chest, and continued playing with her breasts and started to kiss and nip her neck.

After several more minutes of this Kin slid her hand down to the junction between his legs where she grabbed the tent that was poking her in the ass, and began to slowly stroke it up and down through his pants. This caused Naruto to maon onto her neck and bite down on it harder than intended leaving a small bite mark, this also had the effect of getting Kin to smirk.

"Does that feel good Naru-kun?" Kin asked with a purr.

"Ohh! Yes it. Ohhhh! Does. Ohhhhhh!" Naruto replied in between moans.

"Do you want me to make it even better?"

"Oh Jashin yes!" Naruto said as he moaned particularly loud.

"Then hold still."

With that Kin slid off of Naruto's lap before turning around and unzipping his pants. Seeing what she was doing Naruto raised his hips allowing her to completely remove his boxers and pants thus freeing his 8 ½ inch long 2 inch thick dick. Seeing her prize she began getting incredibly wet. Regardless of the amount of times they had already had sex, seeing his dick always made her wet.

Deciding to forgo those thoughts for the pleasure she would soon be feeling, Kim placed herself between Naruto's legs and began stroking his cock to keep it at full mast. Naruto moaned even louder as the direct skin on skin contact. He loved it when Kin, Tayuya, or even his own mother would stroke him off like this.

"How is it Naru-kun, do you want me to continue?"

"It feels so good. Ohhhhhhh! Please...please continue!" He moaned out

"Of course Naru-kun." Kin then brought her head closer to the tip of his dick before she noticed a bit of his pre-cum leaking from the tip. She licked the tip of his dick with her tongue, gathering the pre-cum and lavishing his dick with her tongue. After roughly half a minute more of this she began to lower her head even further down his shaft taking in the entirety of his cock. She let it sit in her throat for a moment letting herself adjust to the size before raising her head and once again lowering it beginning an ever increasing pace for her blowjob.

Naruto by this time had really begun to moan loudly; however, he decided that she wasn't going to be the only one getting a treat. He placed his hand on her head and pulled her off of his dick, getting a strange look from her before he grabbed her hips and swung her around so that her mouth was facing his dick and that his mouth was facing her vagina. He took one long deep whiff of the intoxicating sight before him before digging in with both long and slow laps.

Kin was pleasantly surprised by the sudden turn of events but not disappointed, she loved the fact that her lover was also pleasing her in such a way.

"Please Naruto-kun faster, lick faster and thrust your tongue in deeper!" She moaned loudly.

"Less talking and more pleasing!" Naruto said as he brought his mouth away from her pussy before continuing his ministrations.

Kin listened to his command and resumed her sucking on his erect dick. This is how it was for several minutes with the 2 lovers pleasuring each other in a 69 position until they became ready to burst.

"Dear Jashin, I'm cumming!" Kin screamed on Naruto's dick causing him to orgasm as well from the intense vibrations her mouth caused. Kin released her vaginal fluids all across naruto's face and collapsed on top of him still in the 69 position, she soon realised though that she would drown if she didn't begin swallowing his load so spent the next 10 seconds swallowing all of the seed that he had released in her mouth.

Sliding his dick out of her mouth with a pop, Kin begged him to take her then and there.

"Naruto-kun please fuck me, please fuck my needy cunt!"

"Of course I will Kin-chan! I've still got one round left in me!"

With that Naruto positioned himself at her sopping core before plunging in. He immediately began thrusting his hips hard and fast while she moaned loudly, powerless to stop him (not that she would anyway).

"Ohh! Kin-chan your pussy is so tight and wet!" Naruto grunted as he began to suckle the nipple on her left breast.

"Naruto! Please for the. Ohhhhh! Love of Jashin. Ohhhhhhhh! Go harder and faster!"

Naruto, hearing her moans, could only comply with her wishes and began thrusting even harder and faster into her entrance. he continued this new pace for several more minutes before finally announcing his release.

"Kin, I'm cumming!" Naruto screamed as he thrust one final time, piercing her womb and releasing his seed.

Kin, being filled with the warmth that was Naruto's seed, came on his dick, drenching it with her juices.

"Thank You Naruto-kun." Kin said before falling asleep.

"Your welcome Kin-chan." Naruto said as he pulled their bedrolls over themselves as he too fell into a dreamless slumber.

-Next day (End of Lemon)-

The next morning Kin awoke with a groggy groan. She opened her eyes only to be staring straight into the face of her lover, the soreness coming from her nether regions attested to that fact and reminded her of what they had done last night. As Kin reminisced over last night, Naruto woke with a groan and opened his eyes to stare up at his lover. He ogled her appearance for a brief moment before speaking.

"Well good morning Karasu (My raven), how are you? Not too sore I hope." He said with a small smirk.

Kin slightly jumped as his voice as she had still been day dreaming, before smirking and pressing her assets against his chest.

"Oh I'm fine Sasori (my scorpion), and good morning to you also. Don't worry I'm still capable of moving, I'm not that sore." She responded.

Naruto's smirk widened before he sat up and got Kin off of him. "Good, because it's time that we got up. We do have a mission to complete." He then stood up and retrieved his clothes before putting them back on, after doing so he retrieved his swords, kunai and shuriken holsters before causing the swords to shatter in black shards, showing that he dispelled them, almost like glass.

I'll see you outside Kin-chan." He said as he left the tent.

Kin merely stared after him until she processed his words and gathered up her clothes as well. After slipping bra and panties back on and redoning her mesh undershirt and black ANBU styled shirt, next was her black ANBU pants, then knee and elbow guards. Finally she grabbed her sword and scythe and exited the tent, which poofed into a cloud of smoke seconds later leaving a scroll in its place. Kin pocketed the scroll before walking over to Kasumi who merely nodded in greeting then began talking.

"Good now that everyone's here we can proceed. Naruto. You, Kin, and Tayuya are heading to Ame while Jin, Akira, and I head to Yami correct." She asked and received and chorus of yes sensei. "Ok then Naruto I am putting you in charge of that team. Also should anything happen that you can't handle you are to depart for Yami immediately, am I understood."

"Hai Sensei, I read you loud and clear." Naruto replied.

"Good, then we will part ways now. We'll see you in Yami. Good luck and Ja Ne." Kasumi then turned around and ran for the forest followed closely by Jin and Akira.

"Ok you 2 here's the plan as approved by Kaa-chan. From here we will travel North East through Oto and into Fang country, once we reach their capital we will head straight East into Ame. After entering Ame we will approach our target and keep her occupied while Kaa-chan steals her body. Any objections?" Naruto inquired only to receive silence. "Good then let's go." Naruto and Co. quickly dashed towards their objective, none of them aware of the reputation they would acquire.

-Meanwhile in another dimension-

A tall man sat on a throne of bone and solidified blood, staring down at the world that had been denied from him by his elder sisters Kami and Yami for far too long. As he stared he noticed that his disciples seemed to be preparing for something and only he knew what that something was. With a wave of his hand it disappeared and he rose from his throne allowing a smirk to grace his face.

"Soon all will be in place and that world shall belong to me. Just you wait sisters, my dark age will be arriving soon and all brought about by my priest. The priest of Jashin!" Jashin said before a new thought crossed his mind making his victory even sweeter in his perspective. "And said priest is their chosen child of prophecy." He then erupted into maniacal laughter, eagerly awaiting his freedom from his prison.

-End of Chapter-

**Demonick: There you go everyone the 4th chapter of Naruto: Priest of Jashin for everyone. and don't worry i will be saving the chapters to my Google drive that way they don't delete my story and I have to retype the chapters. Also We finally found a good job for Naruto. it seems he has been hired to eliminate some people that are causing problems for the villains of other shows and books and what not.**

**Phenix: Yep now let's see his first job is to kill off some people known as the power rangers. Hmm shouldn't be too hard.**

**Naruto: Yea I got this I'll be back later with the money guys *disappears***

**Demonick: Good and also we have shipped huntress of to Antarctica this time so she shouldn't be returning anytime soon. So everyone I guess this is goodbye for now so please review and Ja Ne!**


	6. Authors note

**Authors Note**

**Demonick: Hey everyone it's demonick here with a very quick authors note for everyone. Recently I have been going through my favorites stories list and came upon a story I had not read in a while and decided to re-read it and quickly rediscovered why it's in my favorites in the first place. The story was Naruto: Dark Lord Plus by 26 LordPain and it has given me inspiration to start working on a Naruto/Overlord crossover story but there will be other crossovers that will be relevant later on such as Fable, Skyrim, DnD, Pathfinder, WoW, and a few others. but don't worry while I work on that I will also be working on Naruto: Priest of Jashin the chapters just won't be coming out as fast since I will type one chapter for one story take a week break then begin the chapter for the other story. So everyone Please keep a look out for my next story Naruto: Overlord Arisen. Also if anyone wants some basic information on the new story please PM me for info.**


End file.
